En lo más profundo de tus miedos: Segunda parte
by Tsuki W
Summary: Ante la partida de Paola a Alemania, ella, Ken y sus amigos deben continuar separados. El reencontrarse con su familia, especialmente con sus padres, hace que ella tenga que enfrentarse a miedos pasados; mientras su desesperación por volver a Japón crece cada día. ¿Cómo lidiará con todo eso estando sola? Surgen nuevos miedos y recuerdos que creía enterrados.
1. Capítulo 1

Desde ya, gracias a quienes siguieron la primera parte de "En lo más profundo de tus miedos", y continúan apoyándome con sus lecturas. Muchas gracias en verdad n_n

**En lo más profundo de tus miedos**

_**Segunda parte**_

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando Paola llegó al aeropuerto de Hamburgo buscó con la mirada a alguien de su familia que haya ido a buscarla. Miraba entre la gente, pero ninguna cara se le hacía familiar, o más específicamente, no había nadie que pareciera japonés que le indicara que estaba esperando por ella.

-¿Wakabayashi? –escuchó decir de repente, en un extraño acento

Volteó contenta, ya que había empezado a creer que se habían olvidado de ella, y entonces vio enfrente a un chico rubio, alto, con gafas negras y una gorra del mismo color.

-¿Eh? –musitó confundida al ver al chico- Debí haberme imaginado escuchar mi apellido –pensó, y volteó nuevamente para ponerse a caminar buscando a quien haya ido a recogerla

-¿Tú no eres Paola Wakabayashi? –escuchó ella preguntar, volteó y vio nuevamente al chico, que la había seguido

-¿Tú quién eres? –inquirió Paola con desconfianza. Después de todo, al chico apenas se le reconocía la cara

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó él con una media sonrisa

Entonces Paola se dio cuenta que acababa de hablarle al chico en japonés, y también se percató recién que él le había estado hablando en alemán, por lo que por eso podía entenderlo.

-Que quién eres –repitió en alemán la chica, un poco incómoda ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba en alemán con un nativo de aquél país y tenía cierta vergüenza de sonar rara

-Gen…tu primo me mandó a recogerte –contestó el chico, bajándose un poco más la visera de la gorra cuando notó que un par de mujeres lo miraban de reojo y parecía que lo habían reconocido

-Qué primo –indagó Paola sin dejar la desconfianza

-Genzo. Así que apúrate de una vez –exigió el chico, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a avanzar, mientras ella jalaba su maleta bastante desconcertada ante la extraña actitud del chico

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a un parqueo descubierto. Durante el camino hasta allá el chico no dijo nada y Paola tampoco, ya que al considerar que el chico era un amigo de su primo pues poco le interesaba entablar ninguna charla con él, aunque sí le llamaba la atención saber que hubiera accedido a ir a recogerla cuando ni siquiera se conocían.

-Sube –dijo el chico, presionando un botón de un llavero que había sacado de su bolsillo, y las luces de un Ferrari negro parpadearon

Luego, sin más ni más, el chico tomó la maleta que llevaba la chica y la metió en la cajuela del elegante auto.

-Qué, ¿no vas a subir? –inquirió el chico, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta del conductor, notando que la chica se había quedado parada mirando el automóvil

-¿Eres la versión alemana de Batman o qué? –se burló Paola- O es que quieres compensar la falta de "ciertas cosas" exhibiéndote en un carro así –añadió esbozando una sonrisa

El chico respiró profundamente y apoyó una de sus manos en el techo del automóvil. Genzo le había comentado que Paola era "algo molesta en ocasiones", pero nunca se había imaginado que tan pronto estuviera a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas al lanzar semejante comentario pasado de tono.

-Me gustan los autos. Así que sube –respondió él apretando los dientes, entrando luego en el auto

-Pfff, qué poco sentido del humor –bufó Paola, subiéndose al auto y viendo detenidamente el interior

-Ponte el cinturón –dijo el chico, encendiendo el motor

-Si no fuera porque estaba aburrida de esperar y cansada por el viaje ni te habría seguido –dijo la chica, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad- Porque todavía no estoy muy segura de si eres una especie de secuestrador express o un pervertido –añadió con sinceridad

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro –intentó no impacientarse el muchacho, arrancando a tal velocidad que las llantas chirriaron

-¡Hey, cuidado! –exclamó Paola, agarrándose del asiento- ¿Qué no sabes manejar o qué?

-Deja de estar replicando o te dejo en media autopista –amenazó el otro de pocas pulgas

-Pfff, qué carácter. ¿Al menos tienes un nombre, secuestrador? –preguntó Paola mirando al chico

-Ya te dije que no soy ningún secuestrador –aclaró el muchacho con fastidio, viéndola de soslayo- Soy un amigo de tu primo Genzo

-O sea que Genzo me mandó a secuestrar –dedujo ella, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana del costado

-En este momento Genzo está con su abuela y no pudo venir por ti personalmente –explicó él, tratando de ignorar el comentario

-Ahhh, por eso me mandó a su asistente…

-¡¿A su qué?! –exclamó el chico ofendido, mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-¡Mira al frente, no te distraigas! –gritó Paola asustada al notar la temeraria forma de conducción del muchacho

-Yo no soy su asistente, soy un amigo de Genzo –aclaró él volviendo a mirar al frente, con evidente molestia

-Su amigo-asistente –insistió Paola, sin saber por qué le parecía divertido molestar al chico

-Mira, mejor quédate callada hasta que lleguemos –pidió el alemán a punto de exasperarse

-¿Y cómo te llamas, amigo-asistente de Genzo? –preguntó ella ignorando la petición

-No necesitas saberlo, prima-acento-gracioso de Genzo –contestó él mordazmente

-¿Acento gracioso? –se ofendió Paola- ¿Te parece que mi acento es gracioso?

-¿Y no lo es?

-¡Mi acento es como es y punto! No tiene nada de gracioso –se quejó la chica, cruzándose de brazos

-Hablas como una extranjera –bufó él

-Es que lo soy, soy japonesa –aclaró la chica con orgullo

-Pff, un mono amarillo con ojos verdes, qué fenómeno –comentó el chico con sarcasmo

-¡¿Mono?! ¡¿a quién cara** le estás diciendo mono?! –exclamó Paola ofendida, atinando simplemente a darle al chico un fuerte pellizco en el brazo a modo de venganza, lo que provocó que ante su reacción de dolor él girara peligrosamente el carro- ¡Cuidado!

-¡Ouch! ¡qué mi**da te pasa! ¡cómo te atreves a pellizcarme! ¡¿No sabes quién soy?! –se alteró el chico, recobrando el control del automóvil luego que varios autos alrededor le dieran de bocinazos ante la imprudente maniobra

-¡Sí que sé! Eres un maldito racista engreído que encima de todo es el amigo-asistente de Genzo –respondió Paola enojada

-Ra…¿racista? ¡Yo no soy racista! –se indignó el chico

-¡Y lo de mono qué!

-Yo…

-¡Ni digas nada, no te quiero oír más! –exclamó Paola, tapándose los oídos infantilmente- Mejor llévame a donde está el tarado de mi primo. Hablaré con él y le diré que te despida

El chico trató de decir algo, pero Paola simplemente lo ignoró sin dejar de taparse los oídos y empezando a canturrear lo que sea que se le ocurría cuando el chico trataba de aclarar lo dicho.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, una bonita y elegante casa en las afueras de Hamburgo, Paola salió del auto y se detuvo frente a la casa. Era evidente la poca emoción que le provocaba estar ahí. Así que exhaló profundamente, como resignada, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Hey, tu maleta –oyó decir al muchacho, quien había ido a abrir la cajuela del auto y sacó la maleta de la chica

-Ah sí, puedes traerla por aquí, gracias –respondió la chica cínicamente, entrando en la casa

El chico no tuvo más que apretar los dientes, respirar profundo, rayársela mentalmente, cerrar la cajuela del auto con brusquedad y luego seguir a Paola jalando la maleta. Una vez que Paola cruzó la puerta volvió a quedarse parada mirando a su alrededor. Había estado allí en algunas ocasiones, pero esa casa nunca había significado para ella un hogar ni mucho menos.

-Huele a ella –murmuró con cierto desagrado

-Genzo debe estar arriba –escuchó decir al alemán, lo que la hizo reaccionar

-Supongo –contestó Paola de mala gana, dirigiéndose a las gradas- Ah, sí, toma –dijo de pronto, sacando de su billetera un billete de 5 euros, y entregándoselos al chico

-Para qué me das esto –quiso saber el chico confundido, agarrando el billete

-Para que te compres un refresquito o lo que quieras. Es tu propina –aclaró ella como si fuera obvio- Gracias por traerme amigo-asistente, aunque eso no quita que le diré a Genzo que te despida –añadió sonriendo socarronamente, para luego subir rápidamente las gradas

-Cuenta hasta diez, cuenta hasta diez… -murmuró para sí el muchacho notablemente enojado, apretando en su puño el billete- Si vuelvo a verla me las va a pagar –añadió amenazante, dando media vuelta y marchándose del lugar

Paola subió hasta el segundo piso de la casa. Una vez allí se topó con una sirvienta que al verla simplemente inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y la pasó de largo, llevando apresurada una jarra de cristal vacía en una charola. Lentamente fue caminando hacia la última puerta de aquél pasillo, misma que se encontraba cerrada. Miró la puerta y respiró profundamente. De repente pensó en Ken y sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero se dijo a sí misma que pronto sería capaz de volver a verlo, así que al mal paso había que darle prisa. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero alguien se le adelantó y la abrió, topándose cara a cara con ella.

-Paola, mi niña, al fin llegaste –dijo Tomiko, muy conmovida, abrazando repentinamente a la chica

-Nana… -murmuró Paola sorprendida de ver a la mujer y más aún ante aquél cariñoso gesto

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿llegaste bien? ¿estás cansada? –preguntó insistentemente Tomiko, viendo a Paola de pies a cabeza- Pero mira cuánto has crecido, ya eres prácticamente una adulta

-Je, supongo que lo dices porque hace mucho que no nos vemos –dijo la chica, tratando en vano de que sus palabras no sonaran a reclamo

-Lo sé, es que han pasado tantas cosas –contestó la mujer con amargura, bajando la mirada apenada- Pero pasa, Genzo está adentro con tu abuela –añadió, abriendo más la puerta

Desde donde estaba parada Paola podía ver un extremo de la cama de su abuela, además de escuchar el repetitivo sonido del equipo de monitoreo de actividad cardiaca y respiratoria al que seguro estaba conectada la mujer. De pronto comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y quiso dar media vuelta e irse, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Así que le dirigió una tímida y rápida sonrisa a Tomiko y entró en la habitación.

Cuando apareció, Genzo, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de su abuela, volteó a verla y la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, para luego volver a ver a la mujer que yacía inconsciente en la cama. Tenía varios cables saliendo de su cuerpo hacia dos monitores que controlaban sus signos vitales, además de una mascarilla de oxígeno. El rostro de su abuela estaba apacible, como si sólo estuviera durmiendo. Aún en ese estado su cabello se encontraba bien arreglado, con una trenza de plateados cabellos que se apoyaba sobre uno de sus hombros, trenza que seguramente Tomiko se había dedicado a realizar. Paola pensó que ni estando en coma su abuela perdía su elegancia.

Giró la cabeza y, como nunca antes, Paola vio el rostro cansado y ojeroso de su primo, por lo que supuso que no había estado durmiendo bien por varios días, lo que instantáneamente le quitó las ganas de molestarlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad como era su costumbre.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó ella en voz baja, acercándose al muchacho

-En coma, como puedes ver –respondió él con indiferencia, en tono cansado

-¿Y por qué no está en un hospital? –insistió su prima

-Ella dejó bien claro que si algo malo le pasaba no debíamos llevarla a ningún hospital –explicó Genzo sin mirarla

-¿Y dónde están los demás? Me dijiste que tu familia ya estaba de camino así que debieron llegar ya –inquirió Paola luego de unos segundos, tras los cuales pensó que semejante petición era muy al estilo de su abuela

-Papá y mamá fueron a hablar con algunos médicos al hospital –contó Genzo, tomando un trozo de algodón que había sobre la mesa de noche y mojándolo en un plato hondo con agua tibia, para luego inclinarse y pasar suavemente el algodón sobre la boca de su abuela, de modo que así se aseguraba que los labios de la mujer no se resequen- Se supone que Touya llegará a más tardar mañana y Kenji fue a conseguir algunas medicinas e insumos que los médicos pidieron

-¿Y por cuántos días tú has estado haciendo esto? –inquirió Paola conmovida al ver la preocupación y entrega de su primo

-Eso no importa –murmuró él, frotándose los cansados ojos con una mano- ¿Y Karl? ¿Te dejó y se fue? –preguntó, mirándola

-Quién es Karl –preguntó su prima confundida

-Cómo que quién es Karl. El amigo mío que fue a buscarte al aeropuerto –respondió Genzo, como si fuera obvio

-Ahhh, así que así se llama tu amigo-asistente…

-¿Mi amigo qué? –repitió Genzo desconcertado

-Tu amigo-asistente, el rubio racista que me trajo –explicó Paola tranquilamente, sentándose en la cama- No te preocupes, le di su propinita y se fue –añadió, viendo con curiosidad una de las pantallas de los monitores que controlaban los signos vitales de su abuela

-¿Que tú le diste qué? –quiso saber el chico incrédulo

-Propina, o es que en este país no se acostumbra -inquirió la chica- Conduce como bestia, pero al menos llegué. Por cierto, deberías despedirlo

-¿Le diste una propina a Karl por traerte? –preguntó Genzo, aún incrédulo a lo que escuchaba de su prima, esbozando una sonrisa divertida

-Claro. No se la merecía, pero se la di…

Dadas las circunstancias en las que estaba, Genzo tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para que no se escuchara su risa, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, ya que no podía siquiera imaginar la cara de enojo de su orgulloso amigo cuando su prima le diera la mentada propina. Mientras él reía Paola lo veía con cierta indignación.

-¿De qué te estás riendo? –le reclamó ella, ya que hasta ese momento había tratado de llevar la fiesta en paz con él y él de pronto se había echado a reír en su cara

Genzo no pudo responder. Hizo un gesto con la mano para decirle que lo espere un momento. Luego se levantó de la silla y fue caminando aprisa hacia la puerta, salió, cerró la puerta nuevamente y allí se echó a reír a sus anchas.

-¿Qué ca**** le pasa a éste? –murmuró Paola indignada- Míralo bien, abuela. Tú aquí toda tiesa y él muerto de risa por quién sabe qué ahí afuera. Y luego dices que yo soy la desubicada…-añadió, mirando a la inconsciente mujer

Segundos después, con el rostro acalambrado de tanto reír, Genzo volvió a entrar y retomó su lugar junto a su abuela.

-¿De qué demonios te estabas riendo? –reclamó su prima

-No sabes quién fue a recogerte, ¿verdad? –preguntó Genzo en tono divertido

-Tu amigo-asistente…

-Sí claro, mi "amigo-asistente"–repitió él con burla

-Mira, no me importa quién haya sido –gruñó Paola- Lo que importa es que vine porque prácticamente me obligaron y quiero saber cuándo podré irme

-Tienes que estar bromeando –dijo Genzo, tornándose de pronto muy serio- ¿No ves las condiciones en las que está nuestra abuela y tú quieres irte? ¿Qué no tienes corazón? –le reclamó molesto

-¿Si no tengo corazón? Claro que lo tengo –lo enfrentó Paola- Por eso dejé que me convencieran de venir, aún cuando sigo sin entender para qué estoy aquí

-Ya te lo dije por teléfono, porque también eres parte de la familia –le recordó él con enfado

-¿Y según quién? ¿según tú? –alegó Paola con sarcasmo- Porque en mis dieciocho años de vida he estado bastante confundida acerca de ese tema, ¿tu familia es realmente mi familia?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –reclamó Genzo, frunciendo el ceño

-No discutan aquí, por favor –escucharon decir en voz baja a Tomiko, que había vuelto con una jarra de jugo y un par de vasos

-No creí que podías crecer tanto físicamente pero tu cerebro quedarse igual de chiquito –murmuró Genzo enojado, poniéndose de pie para ayudar a Tomiko a poner todo en una mesa redonda que estaba en medio de un par de sillones frente a la cama

-¿Me estás diciendo estúpida? –reclamó Paola elevando un poco la voz, pero con un gesto Tomiko le llamó la atención para que bajara el tono

-Dedúcelo –contestó él, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo y luego bebiéndolo todo de un sorbo

-Cómo te atreves… -se enojó Paola, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él

-Ve a dormir un poco –le pidió Tomiko al chico, ignorando el berrinche que quería hacer la chica, notando el cansancio de Genzo- Yo me quedaré con ella

-No, que al menos regresen mis padres y me digan qué les dijeron los doctores –resolvió Genzo, desperezándose

-Genzo, no sacarás nada quedándote a esperar. Apenas hace una hora que se fueron y no sabemos cuánto tardarán –alegó Tomiko, viendo con cariño al muchacho- Lo que tienen que hablar con los médicos no será algo breve, así que ve a descansar un poco, yo te avisaré cuando ellos hayan vuelto. Además, Paola ya está aquí

-Pff, como si fuera a ser de ayuda –bufó él con enojo, indignando a su prima

-Si no soy de ayuda, menos sé qué hago aquí –reclamó ella haciendo un puchero

-Por favor ve –insistió Tomiko

Genzo miró a la mujer y luego, nada convencido, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, mientras Paola le sacaba la lengua cuando lo vio irse.

-¿Puedes creer lo que me dijo? Claro que no soy estúpida –se quejó Paola, sentándose en uno de los sillones de mala gana

-Paola, Genzo está cansado –alegó Tomiko

-Eso no le da derecho a insultarme

-Tú tampoco debiste decirle que no eres parte de su familia –defendió la mujer, mirándola con reproche

-¿Ahora resulta que yo soy la mala de la película? –reclamó la chica bastante indignada

-Ni esto es una película, ni hay buenos ni malos –aclaró Tomiko con paciencia, sentándose junto a ella- Paola, tu abuela te necesita, por eso estás aquí –añadió, tomando una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas

-Aún no sé para qué me necesitaría si está en coma –dijo Paola con honesta crueldad- Si consciente no me necesita, así como está menos aún

-No digas eso –pidió Tomiko dolida- Tu abuela te quiere mucho…

-Pfff, sí claro. Mira nana, no voy a hablar de ese tema contigo, menos aquí –dijo la chica- Sólo quiero saber cuándo podré irme

-Paola, tienes que quedarte hasta que tu abuela esté mejor y tal vez eso tome varios meses –le pidió su nana mirándola con ojos de súplica, estrechando más aún la mano que sostenía

-Yo no puedo quedarme indefinidamente –respondió la chica sorprendida ante tal petición- Yo necesito volver –añadió con cierta angustia, pensando en Ken y sus amigos

-Por favor Paola…Antes de caer en coma tu abuela preguntó insistentemente por ti. Tienes que quedarte hasta que despierte –insistió Tomiko- Por favor…

-Pero nana, no sabemos cuánto realmente vaya a tardar en despertar –alegó Paola sintiéndose desesperada ante la situación- No habrá ninguna diferencia si me quedo o me voy

-Por favor…

-No, yo necesito saber cuándo volveré. Con la delicadeza y sensibilidad que los caracteriza, ya me notificaron camino hacia aquí que no podré volver al Toho. Ya renuncié a graduarme del Instituto con mis amigos, así que no me pidas quedarme por mucho más que eso, no puedo hacerlo –se negó la chica, sintiendo que se abría un hueco en su pecho que se hacía cada vez más grande, recordando la llamada que había recibido mientras esperaba el vuelo en Moscú, que la había dejado atónita y llorando en silencio en medio de tanta gente desconocida

-No puedes ser tan egoísta –la regañó Genzo mirándola con enojo, ya que había vuelto por su celular, que había dejado en la mesa de noche de su abuela, y había estado escuchando- No te estamos pidiendo que te quedes porque queremos fastidiarte. ¡Te estamos pidiendo que hagas un acto de piedad!

-¡Y piedad por qué! –exclamó Paola molesta, poniéndose de pie- ¡¿Quién de ustedes tuvo piedad de mí alguna vez?!

-¡Siempre con lo mismo! –devolvió su primo impaciente- ¿No te cansas de victimizarte?

-Yo no me victimizo… -trató de alegar ella

-Basta. Hablaremos de esto en otro momento –dijo Tomiko, mirando a Paola con decepción- Genzo, ve a dormir de una vez, yo me quedaré con la señora

-Está bien Tomiko, estaré en la habitación de al lado –respondió Genzo, sin ver a Paola, marchándose, mientras su prima se sentía como la villana sin entender aún por qué

Más tarde, aburrida de tener que estar sentada frente a su inconsciente abuela, Paola decidió salir a buscar algo de comer a la cocina, sólo como excusa para librarse del tedio de estar allí y la mirada constante de Tomiko, quien parecía tratar de entrar en su mente para saber qué estaba pensando. Abrió la puerta y grande su sorpresa al toparse frente a frente con su tío Yoshiro, quien iba seguido de su esposa y de Hidetoshi, su padre.

-Paola, qué gusto verte aquí –dijo Yoshiro con una sincera sonrisa, mirando a la chica- Mira cuánto has crecido

-Hola onkel –saludó Paola con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa- Cómo has estado

-Me alegra saber que ya llegaste –comentó la madre de Genzo, sonriéndole

-Gracias tía –respondió la chica, inclinando nuevamente la cabeza, ignorando a su padre deliberadamente

-¿A mí no vas a saludarme? –preguntó su padre en tono dolido

-Hola…padre –murmuró Paola mirándolo de reojo sin interés

-¿Genzo aún está adentro? –preguntó su tío notando el ambiente incómodo

-No, hace un buen rato que se fue a descansar un poco –contestó la chica- Pidió que cuando ustedes llegaran lo despertaran

-Dejémoslo descansar un poco más, ha estado desvelándose desde hace días –pidió Ayaka mirando con ojos de súplica a su esposo

-Sí, me parece lo mejor –concordó su esposo- ¿Tú también vas a descansar? Supe que el vuelo tuvo demoras y las escalas fueron largas, así que el viaje debió ser cansador –comentó, mirando a Paola

-Digamos que no estuvo tan mal como la noticia que recibí tan atentamente acerca de mi no retorno al Toho –respondió Paola en tono sarcástico- Pero bueno, como ustedes ya saben de eso no necesito hablar más al respecto. Tengo un poco de hambre, así que voy por algo de comida a la cocina –añadió, tratando de evitar mayor discusión sin sentido acerca de algo que ya estaba decidido y ella no podía cambiar

-Pídele a la sirvienta que te prepare lo que tú quieras –dijo su tía en tono maternal

-Eso si consigue entenderme –bromeó Paola- Hubiera sido más cómodo para mí si mi abuela se conseguía personal que hablara japonés, pero no, así que veré cómo le hago para que la rubiecita me entienda

-Nosotros estaremos aquí –dijo su tío, poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de la chica, para luego entrar en la habitación seguido por su esposa

-Espera –dijo Hidetoshi cuando Paola estaba dispuesta a continuar su camino por el pasillo

-Qué necesitas –dijo la chica con impaciencia, sin mirarlo

-Qué te pasa, hace tanto que no nos vemos y te comportas así conmigo –le reclamó su padre, cerrando la puerta y quedándose en el pasillo con su hija

-Y qué esperabas, ¿que salte a tus brazos y te diga que te extrañé? –bufó Paola mirándolo con burla- ¿En serio te importa no habernos visto durante tanto tiempo?

-No seas grosera. Sabes que me importas, eres mi hija

-Sí, se nota, PADRE –puntualizó Paola con sorna- Lo puedo leer en todas las cartas y correos electrónicos que me mandas, que dicho sea de paso, han sido como uno o dos en los últimos tres años, ¿no?

-He estado ocupado, lo sabes

-Sí, padre, sé que andas muy ocupado con el trabajo, tus viajes, tus novias…Tan ocupado que no tienes tiempo ni para llamar a tu única hija

-Mira Paola…

-No necesitas explicar nada –lo interrumpió ella- No quiero escuchar tus excusas de siempre. Ya estoy acostumbrada a vivir sin ti, así que no te preocupes, que falta no me has hecho

-No digas eso…

-Lo digo porque es verdad, al menos eso he aprendido, por cierto no de ustedes mis padres, a ser honesta y decir la verdad por más dura que sea

-Veo que has madurado mucho…

-Si madurar es darse cuenta de la cruda realidad sin sorprenderse o reclamar, pues sí, lo he hecho –dijo Paola, mirando a su padre con severidad- Cuando era niña esperaba volver a verte parada frente a la puerta. Y ahí me quedaba, esperando y esperando por ti. Pero ya no más, padre, ya no más. Desde hace muchos años que ya no espero por ti, así que asumo que tú tampoco esperabas verme a mí. Y dado que ninguno de los dos esperaba por el otro, pues no tiene sentido fingir que nos extrañamos cuando no es así…

-Paola… -murmuró Hidetoshi con amargura

-Así que, si me disculpas, tengo mucha hambre y me voy por algo de comer. Con tu permiso –dijo la chica, marchándose sin mirar atrás, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta y apretaba los puños por la rabia contenida que tenía

* * *

"_Onkel" significa "tío" en alemán._

_Paola Wakabayashi, Hidetoshi Wakabayashi y Tomiko son personajes creados por Tsuki_W._

_Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Genzo despertó fue directamente a la habitación de su abuela, en donde encontró a su padre y a su tío. Luego de saludar a este último con respeto, aunque siempre tuvo un mal concepto de él por haber abandonado a Paola y permitir que fuera llevada a un internado, pidió a sus padres hablar sobre lo dicho por los médicos.

Dado que aquella habitación no era el mejor lugar para hablar del asunto, decidieron que sería mejor bajar a la biblioteca que había en la casa, que también fungía de oficina de la abuela Wakabayashi, en donde trataba todos los asuntos referidos con las empresas de la familia. Cuando bajaron notaron que Paola estaba sentada sola en la mesa del gran comedor de la casa, frente a un vaso de jugo y un plato de galletas a medio comer, riendo bajito atenta a su celular.

-Paola, ¿puedes venir? –dijo su tío, llamando la atención de la chica, que de inmediato guardó su celular- Lo que hablaremos también te interesa

-¿Y a mí por qué? –quiso saber ella nada convencida, mientras su primo la veía con una mirada de reproche

-Porque hablaremos sobre la condición actual de la abuela –intervino su tía

-Bueno, enseguida voy –contestó Paola de mala gana

Sus tíos, su padre y Genzo se dirigieron a la biblioteca, mientras ella los seguía con la mirada. Luego sacó rápidamente su celular y comenzó a escribir.

-_Tengo que ir a saber qué dijeron los médicos sobre mi abuela _–escribió en su celular, añadiendo un emoticón de aburrimiento

-_Ve, es importante que estés con tu familia para saber sobre tu abuela _–recibió de contestación

-_Y tú ve a dormir de una vez_

_-No tengo ganas, ¿no te dije que sufro de insomnio?_

-_Pues estarás como yo _–respondió Paola, poniéndose triste- _Te extraño mucho T_T_

-_¿Y crees que yo no a ti? Pero apenas pasaron un par de días, así que tendremos que habituarnos mejor a la distancia o nos irá mal aguantando los meses que faltan_

-_Lo sé, pero qué quieres que haga U_U_

-Paola, vienes o no –escuchó decir a Genzo, que había entreabierto la puerta y la miraba impaciente

-Aish, dije que ya voy –contestó ella con fastidio, volviendo a mirar su celular- _Ya me voy. A.S.K.K. _–escribió rápidamente

_-I.L.D.C.O. _–leyó en la pantalla y sonrió tímidamente- _Mata ne!_

-_Oyasumi! _–escribió la chica, luego guardó su celular en el bolsillo y nada motivada fue a donde esperaban los demás

Tocó la puerta y entró en la biblioteca. Como vio que su tío, su padre y Genzo estaban de pie, y sólo su tía estaba sentada, decidió sentarse junto a ella.

-…Como decía, Ayaka volverá a Japón pasado mañana para concluir algunos negocios que teníamos pendientes –comentó su tío seriamente- Yo me quedaré aquí para lo que los médicos requieran hablar o decidir

-¿Y Genzo? –inquirió Hidetoshi, mirando al muchacho

-Yo también me quedaré –contestó el chico

-¿Pero y tus entrenamientos? –insistió su tío, sorprendiendo a Paola ante su preocupación por el chico

-Hablé con el entrenador y puedo elegir entre ir a la sesión de entrenamiento de la mañana o la tarde por algunos días –explicó Genzo- Le expliqué sobre la delicada condición de mi abuela, así que comprendió

-Kenji también estará aquí –dijo Yoshiro- Sólo Touya me pidió que hiciera una reservación en un hotel ya que prefiere quedarse ahí mientras esté en la ciudad

-Tenía que ser… -murmuró su hijo con cierto fastidio

-Genzo, Touya al menos aceptó venir –alegó su madre

-Era su obligación –defendió el portero japonés

-Claro, obligación –bufó Paola, cruzándose de brazos

-Mejor tú ni digas nada porque continúo frente a todos la discusión que paramos hace rato –amenazó Genzo, mirando ceñudo a su prima

-No empiecen a discutir –intervino Yoshiro, evitando que Paola respondiera

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo Paola se quedará aquí? –inquirió Hidetoshi, tratando así de retomar la conversación

-Como no lo sabemos con seguridad ya mandamos solicitar su salida del Instituto –respondió su hermano, mientras la chica sentía que el corazón se le encogía al escuchar esas palabras- Así que terminará la secundaria alta aquí

-Paola, necesito que hables con alguien en Japón para que manden a embalar tus cosas del dormitorio y las envíen a la casa en Nankatsu –dijo su tía- ¿Me estás escuchando? –le preguntó al notar que se había quedado como colgada

-¿Eh? Sí, sí tía –murmuró Paola sintiendo ganas de llorar- Ahora mismo hablaré con mi mejor amigo para preguntarle si puede ir a Tokio a hacer eso por mí

-Ya que no pudiste traer muchas cosas, y como yo estaré allá en unos días, dime qué necesitas y te mandaré lo que veas por conveniente –continuó Ayaka- Sólo asegúrate de que la persona que te haga el favor de ir por tus cosas al Toho lo haga máximo hasta inicios de la próxima semana, porque yo tengo que volver y necesitaré tiempo para organizar eso

-Él vive en Kobe, así que le preguntaré si puede apresurarse lo más que pueda –alegó la chica con desánimo

-Ocúpate de eso ahora mismo, por favor –le pidió su tío con cariño, viendo cuánto la afectaba hablar del tema

-¿Ahora? ¿no iban a hablar sobre lo que dijeron los médicos de mi abuela? –preguntó Paola confundida

-Luego te lo comentaremos –respondió Yoshiro, con una pequeña sonrisa de consolación- Ve a llamar a Japón –le pidió, sabiendo que de alguna manera eso la animaría, aunque sea un poco

-Está bien. Con permiso –dijo ella, saliendo de la biblioteca sintiéndose mareada

Subió a su habitación y se encerró ahí. Se sentó sobre su cama y marcó un número, mientras la mano le temblaba sin saber por qué.

-_Paola… _-escuchó decir al otro lado del teléfono, e inevitablemente ella se puso a llorar

-Kazuki, no quiero estar aquí… –dijo ella sollozando, apretando con fuerza el teléfono

-_Escúchame, sé que no quieres estar ahí, pero debes hacerlo _–respondió su mejor amigo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar también- _Aunque no quieras admitirlo, tu abuela es parte de tu familia de sangre y de uno u otro modo ha estado cuidando de ti desde que eres una niña. Si no fuera por ella jamás habrías llegado al Toho y nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, no lo olvides _–añadió, tratando de consolarla con sus palabras

-Lo sé… -murmuró Paola sin dejar de llorar

-_Ya envié las cosas que tenías aquí, así que ya deben estar en tu dormitorio. Wakashimazu también me dijo que mandó el maletín que estaba en su departamento _–continuó Kazuki, evitando preguntar el por qué el maletín de la chica estaba en el departamento de su amigo y no en un hotel, pero sintió que no era el momento adecuado para tal conversación

-Esas cosas no me importan –dijo la chica, limpiándose las lágrimas- Además, el maletín contenía sólo zapatos que la estúpida de tu novia empacó –añadió, sin perder oportunidad de atacar a Tsubaki

-_Je, ay Tsubaki. Pero bueno, el caso es que tú debes enfocarte en lo que pasa ahí, y esperar de todo corazón que tu abuela mejore…_

-Kazuki, no voy a regresar al Toho –confesó Paola, dejando a su amigo helado

-_¿Qué?_

-No pude decirte antes, apenas Ken lo sabe. Me enteré mientras estaba en Moscú esperando el vuelo de conexión –explicó ella descorazonada- Como no saben cuándo mi abuela se pondrá bien decidieron que lo mejor será que me quede aquí hasta que eso pase, así que terminaré el Instituto en Alemania

-_¿Pero y tus amigos en el Instituto? ¿y nosotros? –_preguntó Kazuki, sin poder disimular más su tristeza

-No puedo hacer nada –contestó su amiga, sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro- Por eso necesito pedirte un favor

-_¿Cuál?_

-Necesito que en cuanto puedas vayas al Toho y embales todas mis cosas –le dijo la chica, sintiendo su corazón estremecerse- Luego debes enviarlas a la casa de mis tíos en Nankatsu. Mi tía estará la próxima semana en Japón y me mandará desde allí lo que yo necesite. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

-_No tienes ni que preguntarlo _–respondió su mejor amigo- _Más tarde pediré permiso y veré cuándo puedo ir a Tokio…_

-¡Mi**da! –exclamó Paola de pronto, al ver su reloj y darse cuenta de la hora que sería en Japón

-_Qué, qué pasa _–inquirió Kazuki preocupado

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de qué hora es aquí y qué hora debe ser allá –explicó la chica, sintiéndose tonta por haber despertado a su amigo en plena madrugada- Lo siento Eirinita, no me di cuenta…

-_No seas tonta, eso no importa. No sabes cuánto estaba esperando que me llames _–confesó Kazuki, conmoviendo a su amiga con sus palabras- _Lo importante es que tú estés bien, y que no importa lo que pase, no dejes de estar en contacto con nosotros_

_-_Eso por supuesto –aseguró Paola- Ustedes son lo único que realmente me importa y lo único que puede animarme a seguir aquí

-_No digas eso, no somos lo único, tu familia también está ahí contigo _–alegó Kazuki

-Sabes lo que opino de mi familia –devolvió su amiga- Pero bueno, no vamos a hablar de eso ahora que de memoria ya debes de saber mi retórica al respecto. Por favor avísame cuándo puedes mandar todo a casa de mi tía

-_Lo haré_

-Y Kazuki…por favor dile a Takeshi, a Becky y Ayumi que no volveré –pidió la chica, sintiendo una fuerte y dolorosa punzada en el pecho al pensar en sus amigos- Yo no podría decírselos, no sabría cómo

-_Pero eventualmente tendrás que hablar con ellos… _

-Y lo haré, pero sólo esta conversación contigo se me hace muy difícil, y ya no creo poder soportar hablar con alguno de ustedes sin querer salir de aquí e irme de regreso a Japón –confesó Paola- No puedo decirles que no me graduaré con ellos –añadió, sollozando

-_Está bien, no te preocupes, yo les diré _–aceptó Kazuki, sintiendo pena por su amiga

-Gracias Eirinita –dijo ella con cariño- Ahora mejor cuelgo porque debes dormir

-_Ya te extraño Paola, y esperaré a que regreses _–dijo Kazuki, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- _Recuerda que no estás sola, yo estoy ahí contigo como he estado contigo siempre. Sé fuerte, sé paciente y no dejes que las circunstancias pasadas afecten la relación con tu familia ahora_

-Con mi familia de sangre, porque ustedes son mi verdadera familia –aclaró su amiga

-_Lo sé. Te diría que saludes a Genzo de mi parte, pero no puedo ser tan hipócrita _–dijo él en tono burlón- _De todos modos, trata de no sacarlo demasiado de sus casillas_

-No prometo nada

_-Y pórtate bien, no estés de mirona por ahí _–advirtió Kazuki

-Por quién me tomas –se indignó ella- Además yo ya tengo alguien que me gusta y es a quien quiero, no necesito ver a nadie más –añadió jactanciosa

-_Y también por él debes ser fuerte _–pidió su mejor amigo- _Cuídate, ¿sí? Te quiero mucho_

-Y yo a ti –respondió Paola, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar ya

-_Ja ne_

-Ja ne –dijo ella, colgando, para luego apretar contra su pecho el celular, sintiendo un terrible dolor que le oprimía el corazón

Después de unos minutos, habiendo tenido que lavarse la cara para que no se note que había estado llorando, y ya más tranquila; Paola bajó nuevamente hacia la biblioteca para comunicarle a su tía lo que había hablado con Kazuki. Al entrar notó que allí ya sólo estaban su tío y su padre, que hablaban de algo y se callaron al verla aparecer.

-¿Y mi tía? –preguntó la chica, sospechando por la forma en la que la miraban que no querían que se entere de lo que habían estado conversando

-Fue a la cocina con Genzo a ver qué podían preparar para la cena –respondió su tío

-Entonces iré a buscarla allí –respondió la chica, dando media vuelta para irse

-Espera –la detuvo su padre, y ella volteó nuevamente de mala gana

-¿Sí? Qué pasa

-Es bueno que estés aquí porque queremos decirte algo –anunció su padre, y ella sintió una punzada de mal presentimiento

-Hidetoshi, creo que no es apropiado… -trató de intervenir su hermano mayor, pero el otro lo calló con un gesto de la mano

-Paola, he hablado con mi hermano y creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí por un buen tiempo –comentó su padre con seriedad

-¿Un buen tiempo? –repitió ella confundida, mirando a su tío esperando que él interviniera a su favor- ¿Cómo que un buen tiempo?

-No sé, unos años tal vez

-¿Unos años? Cómo que unos años –musitó Paola comenzando a desesperarse

-No puedes volver a Japón si tu tutora legal no está allí –explicó el padre de Genzo, mirándola con pena

-¿Y qué con eso? Yo no me quedaré aquí por más que unos cuantos meses –alegó la chica, exasperada ante la tranquilidad de los otros dos - ¡Yo tengo que volver!

-No volverás –sentenció su padre- No hasta que mi madre esté bien y pueda volver contigo a Japón. Además, en Alemania estarás mejor que en Japón

-¿Y tú qué sabes de lo que es mejor o no para mí? –musitó Paola con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo sé porque soy tu padre –determinó Hidetoshi sin mirarla

-Lo siento –murmuró apenado Yoshiro

-No pueden hacerme esto… -balbuceó Paola mirándolos con angustia

-Aquí vas a estar bien, no importa el tiempo que te quedes. Aquí también puedes hacer amigos –intentó consolarla su tío

-¿Amigos? ¡yo no quiero más amigos! –gritó su sobrina con enojo- ¡No tienen ni idea de lo que me están forzando a dejar…! -añadió indignada, saliendo rápidamente hacia su habitación

Una vez allí se arrojó sobre su cama, llorando de rabia, sintiendo ganas de agarrar sus cosas e irse de regreso a Japón, aunque sabía bien que no podía hacerlo. Así estuvo un buen rato, llorando, renegando e ideando las formas de escapar de allí, hasta que el cansancio del viaje y del día pudo más que ella y finalmente se durmió.

Cuando despertó ya era de mañana. Notó que alguien había entrado y la había cubierto con una manta y ella ni cuenta se había dado. Sintiendo hambre bajó al comedor a ver qué podía conseguir de desayunar, y se encontró con que sólo su tía estaba sentada a la mesa, comiendo sin muchas ganas.

-Qué bueno que despertaste, ¿dormiste bien? –preguntó Ayaka, viéndola aparecer

-Sí, buenos días tía –respondió Paola con poco ánimo- ¿Y los demás?

-Yoshiro está con tu abuela y tu padre aún no vino, debe seguir en el hotel –explicó su tía- Genzo fue a entrenar temprano. Volverá en la tarde

-Ah… -musitó la chica nada interesada en la explicación

-¿Quieres algo especial? Puedo pedirle a Helga que te prepare lo que tú quieras desayunar

-No, comeré lo que haya, gracias –respondió Paola, sentándose en otra silla

-Paola, lamento lo que está pasando –dijo Ayaka mirándola con tristeza, luego que le dio algunas indicaciones a la sirvienta que se había aproximado a ella- Sé que no podemos entender el dolor que te causa el tener que alejarte del lugar y la gente que tienes en Japón, pero es necesario que estés aquí. De veras lo siento

-Tú no tienes la culpa, tía –mintió la chica, evitando mirar a la mujer, ya que sentía que todos en esa casa eran culpables de su tristeza y de la separación con sus amigos

-Queremos lo mejor para ti, e intentaremos que aquí en Alemania lo consigas

-No, no es necesario –la interrumpió Paola, mirándola ceñuda- Yo tengo todo lo que necesito en Japón, y una vez que la abuela mejore me iré de regreso para allá

-Pero Paola…

-Pero nada tía. Lamento tener que decir esto, pero no quiero hablar más acerca de este tema –dijo la chica, mientras la sirvienta la saludaba en alemán y ponía frente a ella un plato con panecillos, embutidos, miel, y queso, además de una taza de café, que causaron que la germano-japonesa haga un mohín de disgusto

Ayaka no dijo nada más. Se limitó a ver cómo Paola comía con desgano, tomando ingentes cantidades de jugo para tragar lo que se metía a la boca, ya que nunca le había hallado demasiado gusto a la comida alemana y a veces incluso le sentaba mal al estómago.

-Antes de que se pusiera así hablé con tu abuela –dijo Ayaka después de varios minutos en un incómodo silencio

-Ah… -musitó Paola mirándola brevemente, para luego volver a masticar lentamente un pedazo de pan

-Y me pidió que si su condición empeoraba…llamara a tu madre –añadió con duda, notando que Paola dejaba de comer y la miraba frunciendo el ceño

-¿Que llames a quién? –preguntó la chica en un tono que daba miedo

-A…a tu madre –repitió Ayaka

-¿A la mujer que me parió? ¿no que estaba en Francia? –bufó Paola con burla, tomando un poco de jugo- ¿Y para qué la llamarías? Ni mi abuela ni mi abuelo, ni siquiera ustedes, tuvieron una buena relación con ella jamás, ¿qué demonios haría esa mujer aquí?

-Aparentemente hace unos meses volvió a Alemania con su esposo y ambos están trabajando aquí –contó Ayaka- Y como tu abuela dejó su testamento hecho, pidió que si su condición empeorara llamemos a tu madre ante cualquier eventualidad

-¿Acaso no esperan que ella mejore? –inquirió su sobrina, en tono neutral- Y en todo caso sigo sin entender, ¿qué haría Sabrina aquí en esta "situación familiar"? –añadió con cierta burla

-No lo sé. Pero quería que lo sepas para que estés preparada y no te topes con ella sin saberlo –explicó su tía pacientemente

-No te preocupes, que evitaré por todos los medios tener que toparme con esa mujer, que a saber para qué se mudó de regreso a Alemania –dijo Paola, dejando la servilleta que tenía sobre el regazo encima de la mesa- Gracias por avisarme, tía. Ahora, si me disculpas, el _jet-lag_ me tiene un poco indispuesta, así que volveré a mi habitación

-Sí, sigue –contestó la mujer, viéndola irse

Al llegar a su habitación, Paola cerró con seguro la puerta tras de sí y agarró lo primero que halló a mano para arrojarlo con furia contra la pared. Como si las cosas no estuvieran suficientemente mal para ella, tenía que enterarse que su despreciada madre también estaría por allí, tratando de seguro de aparentar preocupación por ella, y ella ya estaba harta de la falsedad de sus padres.

Quería llamar a Ken, llamar a Kazuki, llamarles y contarles de sus desventuras, pero se detuvo. No quería que ellos se preocupen por ella al saber lo mal que la estaba pasando. No quería amargarlos a ellos también. Prefería que creyeran que las cosas se aliviarían con el tiempo y que ella estaría bien, aunque ella sintiera que eso nunca pasaría, menos sabiendo que poco a poco se estaba rodeando de la gente que más despreciaba.

En la tarde, como Ayaka había anunciado, Genzo volvió a casa de su abuela y se dirigió hacia la habitación de esta para ver cómo estaba. Pero no fue solo, sus mejores amigos lo habían acompañado ya que veían que el japonés no se encontraba emocionalmente bien, de modo que esperaban poder animarlo un poco o al menos estar con él en esos momentos tan complicados. Karl entró, y luego de saludar al padre de Genzo se quedó por unos minutos en la habitación. Sin embargo, se sintió algo incómodo y prefirió esperar a su amigo en la sala. Kaltz, que era el otro amigo que había ido con él, decidió quedarse ahí un rato más ya que quería enterarse cuál era el pronóstico de la abuela de su amigo.

Aburrida de estar encerrada en su habitación mirando al techo, Paola decidió que iría por algo de comer, después de todo la hora del almuerzo había pasado y deliberadamente evitó tener que almorzar con su familia. Bajó tranquilamente las gradas, calculando mentalmente a qué hora podría llamar a Ken, considerando que él tendría que estar terminando de entrenar y cenar. Cuando pasaba por la sala, camino a la cocina, una voz la detuvo.

-Nos volvemos a ver –dijo Karl de no muy buena gana al ver a Paola

-Y tú quién eres –respondió ella, mirándolo totalmente confundida

-¿Cómo que quién soy? –se indignó el chico

-Sí, quién eres –repitió Paola con cierto fastidio

-¿Esto te dice algo? –inquirió el alemán, poniéndose de pie y sacando de su billetera un arrugado billete de 5 euros para mostrárselo a la chica

-¿Eres un tarado que mete el pantalón a la lavadora con la billetera adentro? –se burló Paola viendo el arrugado billete

-¡Esta es la propina que me diste ayer! –gruñó el chico

-¿Propina? ¿yo? –repitió Paola sin entender, cuando de pronto puso cara de reconocer al alemán- Ahhh…no me digas que tú…

-Sí –dijo él entre dientes

-Pues no te había reconocido sin la gorra y las gafas –reconoció la chica, mirándolo de pies a cabeza- Así que después de todo tienes un rostro decente que mostrar al mundo

-Claro que lo tengo –protestó Karl sintiéndose ofendido

-Hola de nuevo, amigo-asistente de Genzo –dijo Paola sonriendo con burla

-Ya te dije que no soy el asistente de nadie –aclaró el muchacho, apretando los puños para no reaccionar

-¿Que tú eres el asistente de Gen? –dijo un chico más bajo que el otro, de corte militar y ojos pequeños, que mordía un mondadientes, y que venía bajando del piso de arriba y había escuchado lo que Paola acababa de decir- No lo sabía, jajaja

-No te reías, Hermann, esta mujer está loca y confundida –protestó su amigo

-No estoy ni loca ni confundida –alegó Paola sintiéndose insultada

-¿Entonces cómo le puedes decir a una mujer que se la pasa diciéndome que soy el asistente de Genzo, cuando mil veces le expliqué que soy su amigo y sólo le estaba haciendo un favor al recogerte del aeropuerto?

-¿Tú eres la prima de Genzo? –inquirió el otro chico, ignorando el reclamo de Karl

-Sí, y tú quién eres, ¿otro asistente de mi primo? –preguntó Paola en tono burlón, mirando al otro chico

-Jeje, no, soy Hermann Kaltz, un viejo amigo de tu primo –aclaró el muchacho, extendiendo la mano- Gusto en conocerte

-Vaya, creo que tú sí me vas a agradar, Hermann Kaltz. No como éste –respondió Paola, tomando la mano que le extendía el chico, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la cabeza hacia Karl que ponía cara de indignación

-Agradece que eres mujer para no responderte como mereces, ¡y al menos habla bien el alemán! –gruñó Karl, mirando furioso a la chica, sin saber qué más decir en contra de ella para vengarse

-Yo hablo como se me da la gana –devolvió ella frunciendo el ceño- Ningún engreído alemancito de pacotilla me va a venir a criticar mi acento

-¿"Alemancito de pacotilla"? –repitió el Káiser incrédulo, mientras Hermann disimulaba la risa- ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Cómo me atrevo? ¡más bien cómo te atreves tú! –exclamó Paola enojada, señalándolo con un dedo- Mira, maldito racista arrogante, no me importa qué tan amigo o no seas de Genzo, ése no es mi problema. No me agradas, entiéndelo bien, así que te digo y te diré lo que a mí se me pegue la regalada gana de decirte. Y si no quieres oír lo que tengo que decir de ti, ¡no te me acerques! –lo amenazó clavándole los ojos, para luego mirar a Hermann que había quedado boquiabierto ante la actitud retadora de la chica para con el Káiser, inclinó brevemente la cabeza a modo de despedida y se fue hacia la cocina

-Ahora entiendo por qué Genzo se quejaba tanto de la tal prima –contó Karl, apretando los dientes, reaccionando recién ante la sarta de cosas que le había dicho Paola

-Por qué –inquirió Hermann curioso

-La chica ésa es realmente insoportable –dijo su amigo bastante malhumorado, frotándose la sien con los dedos como si le doliera mucho la cabeza, sentándose nuevamente

-Qué, ¿te cae mal? –inquirió el pequeño jugador alemán en tono divertido, después de todo se dio cuenta que Paola había sido de las pocas personas (en especial mujeres) que no quedaban admiradas al ver al Káiser y aparentemente eso había ofendido el orgullo del chico

-Más que mal, pésimo –escupió Karl con fastidio

-Vaya, pues a mí me agrada, es bastante graciosa –opinó Hermann con sinceridad

-Graciosa como un mono amarillo –comentó su amigo con crueldad

-Un mono amarillo que si no tienes cuidado se te puede subir a la cabeza –vaticinó el otro chico sonriendo socarronamente, mientras volteaba para ir a buscar algo de comer

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Oye, respóndeme! –gruñó el Káiser, viendo que Kaltz se iba

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, Paola comía en la mesa junto a su tía, su padre y su tío. Sobra decir la mala cara que tenía la chica, quien había sido prácticamente obligada por Tomiko para compartir el almuerzo con su familia. De nada sirvieron las mentiras de la chica acerca de un supuesto dolor de estómago o del malestar causado por el _jet-lag_, ya que la anciana la conocía de sobra y no se dejó convencer por nada. Su padre y Yoshiro hablaban de llevarse a su madre a Múnich, donde les habían dicho que podrían hallar a los mejores médicos del país, pero que para eso tendrían que coordinar con médicos y paramédicos para transportarla en helicóptero hasta allí. La chica no quiso ni preguntar si sería necesario que todos, incluida ella, fueran hasta allá, porque ya podía imaginar la respuesta.

De pronto escucharon unas voces y cuando volteó Paola se topó con la imagen de sus dos primos, los hermanos de Genzo, que se aproximaban.

-Miren a quién traje –anunció Kenji, un muchacho alto, de gafas, que pese a ser menor parecía de la edad de Genzo; sonriendo orgulloso

-Touya-kun –murmuró su madre conmovida al ver a su hijo mayor, un atractivo y alto chico que no se parecía mucho físicamente a su famoso hermano, ya que más bien él era parecido a su madre, y Genzo era casi una copia de su padre

-Buenas tardes a todos –saludó Touya con educación, inclinando brevemente la cabeza

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste, finalmente estamos todos –dijo Yoshiro, sonriendo complacido

-¿Todos? Pero y… -intentó decir el muchacho, pero al ver a su prima se interrumpió- Vaya, así que a ti también te arrastraron hasta aquí –añadió con burla, hablando como si sólo él y Paola estuvieran ahí

-Hola Regente del infierno, qué tal el viaje –dijo Paola en el mismo tono, sin dejar de jugar con su comida

-Hasta que te veo –intervino Kenji, al darse cuenta de la presencia de su prima- Pensé que jamás saldrías de tu encierro

-Honestamente no lo hice por voluntad propia –admitió Paola- Y si no me ves, ve a que te midan otros lentes –añadió con burla, y Kenji, lejos de ofenderse, simplemente sonrió ante la ocurrencia

-Vayan a lavarse las manos y vengan a comer –dijo Ayaka, negando con la cabeza ante el trato poco cordial que Paola y sus primos solían tener desde siempre

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron, para volver luego a sentarse a la mesa con los demás.

-Y dónde está el "hijo ejemplar" –inquirió Touya con sorna, mirando a Paola que estaba sentada frente a él, mientras la sirvienta le servía un plato con guiso

-Seguramente ya vendrá. Se fue a entrenar, supongo –contestó su prima, entendiendo que el único que "hablaba su idioma", por decirlo de alguna forma, era Touya- Aunque no sé si realmente entrena, porque se supone que con el ejercicio físico uno va bajando de peso, no aumentando, y Genzo cada vez se ve más llenito, jajaja –añadió con burla, y el mayor de sus primos se unió a la risa

-Ejem, eviten ese tipo de comentarios, estamos comiendo –le pidió Yoshiro, aclarando la garganta

-Pero cuál es el problema, papá, si sólo es una charla amistosa entre mi prima y yo –alegó Touya cínicamente

-Sí, pero habemos otras personas en esta mesa –reclamó su madre

-Perdón –dijeron ambos al unísono, sin sentirlo realmente, intercambiando miradas divertidas de complicidad

-Por cierto, ¿qué has estado haciendo desde la última vez que nos vimos? –preguntó Touya, comenzando a comer

-No demasiado, ¿por? –respondió Paola, recordando que hace apenas unas semanas había visto a su primo

-¿Cómo te fue en ese viaje con tu novio? –insistió su primo sonriendo burlonamente, logrando que su prima se atragante con el jugo que estaba tomando

-¿Tienes novio? –quiso saber Hidetoshi, mirándola seriamente

-Si hablas de Mamoru, no es mi novio, ya te lo dije –aclaró la chica, ignorando a su padre

-Más le vale haberse comportado –advirtió Touya sin dejar la burla

-Claro que lo hizo –aclaró Paola, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar las cosas que había pasado con Mamoru, incluyendo el beso que se habían dado y del cual nadie en su familia debía enterarse

-¿Y por qué te pones roja entonces? –secundó Kenji, sonriendo divertido

-¡Porque la comida está picante! –inventó la chica, poniéndose más roja aún

-No, no lo está –aclaró el menor de sus primos

-¿Cómo es eso de que te fuiste de viaje con tu novio? –preguntó Yoshiro seriamente

-A ver, no me fui de viaje con mi novio, sino con unos amigos –aclaró Paola, comenzando a fastidiarse, mientras Touya la veía divertido al haberla metido en semejante problema

-¿Amigos? Supongo que con amigos hablas de mujeres y hombres, ¿verdad? –quiso saber su tía, algo alarmada ante la noticia

-Eh…sí, claro que había mujeres ahí –dijo Paola, pensando que no era una total mentira, después de todo Becky y Ayumi también habían estado en Miyakojima, aunque no hubiera viajado precisamente con ellas- Y antes que lo pregunten, sí, nosotras nos quedamos en habitaciones completamente separadas de las de los demás –inventó con cinismo

-¿Entonces tu novio también estaba ahí? –preguntó Kenji

-Eh…ya les dije que Mamoru no es mi novio –volvió a decir Paola, cuando en realidad la imagen de Ken había aparecido en su mente

-Qué, ¿Izawa es tu novio? –escuchó decir a Genzo, que acababa de entrar

-¡Que no! –repitió ella, bastante fastidiada

-¿Entonces quién es? –insistió el portero japonés

-Pues estábamos tratando de develar su identidad –dijo Kenji en tono divertido

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y nos dirás quién es? ¿acaso lo conozco? –insistió Genzo, mientras Paola quería pararse e irse inmediatamente de allí- Porque si es así será mejor que no me lo cruce –advirtió, en un tono que no se sabía si bromeaba o lo decía en serio

-Paola no puede tener novio, ella debe preocuparse en otras cosas –sentenció su padre

-No necesito preocuparme en nada, y sí, sí tengo novio –confesó la chica desafiante, sobre todo por darle la contra a su papá

-¿Y quién es? –quiso saber Touya con interés

-¿Creen que se los diré? Ni de broma –les dijo Paola con seguridad- No quiero que ninguno de ustedes vaya a investigarlo, buscarlo y/o fastidiarlo. Si ya éste vino con la amenaza sin venir a qué –agregó, señalando con el tenedor a Genzo

-¿Es algún jugador de fútbol del Toho? –preguntó Genzo con curiosidad

-No, y ya dije que no diré quién es –respondió Paola, a sabiendas que eso de que no era un jugador del Toho no era del todo mentira, ya que Ken hacía más de un año que ya no lo era

-Espero que podamos conocerlo alguna vez –dijo Ayaka

-No lo sé, tía, con eso de que me quedaré aquí hasta quién sabe cuándo, no sé si quiera seguir con una relación a larga distancia –inventó su sobrina con sarcasmo, creyendo que así dejarían de fastidiarla con el tema

-Me parece bien, después de todo tienes cosas más importantes en las que ocuparte –opinó Hidetoshi y nadie pareció hacerle caso, porque al menos sus primos no le quitaron la mirada de encima a la chica

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –pidió Paola, incómoda, dando un respingo cuando sintió las manos de Genzo sobre sus hombros

-Será mejor que no me entere que es alguien que conozco, porque nadie que conozco y que tú conoces en Japón me agradaría como novio tuyo –susurró Genzo al oído de su prima, inclinándose junto a ella- Y sabes que cuando me pongo fastidioso, lo soy en extremo

-Ya lo sé –masculló ella mirándolo de reojo molesta

-Vaya, no te había visto, ni sabía que llegabas hoy –comentó Genzo al ver a Touya, incorporándose- Hola Regente del infierno

-Hola, hijo perfecto –contestó su hermano con sarcasmo- ¿Cansado de ser el ejemplo para todos los demás?

-Touya… -dijo su madre en tono de reproche

-No, es más, lo disfruto –contestó su hermano en el mismo tono, tomando asiento junto a Kenji

-Qué es eso de "Regente del infierno". Dejen de llamarlo así, ya no son unos niños –se quejó Yoshiro

-Pero si lo es y nunca dejará de serlo –intervino Kenji- Regente del infierno –repitió divertido, siendo secundado por Paola

-Regente del infierno, regente del infierno –seguían diciendo los dos una y otra vez, y Genzo se sumó a la burla- Regente del infierno, regente del infierno…

-Cállense –pidió Ayaka nada divertida, pero como si fueran niños chiquitos, ni sus hijos ni su sobrina le hicieron caso, mientras Touya esbozaba una media sonrisa

-Hijo perfecto, cuatro ojos, adoptada… -les dijo Touya, arrojándole a cada uno, respectivamente, un pedazo de pan

-Oigan, compórtense –pidió Yoshiro, mientras los muchachos se hacían muecas, gestos obscenos o se arrojaban con pan

-¡Yoshiro-san, Yoshiro-san! –escucharon de pronto gritar a Tomiko, que bajaba las gradas rápidamente- ¡La señora, la señora!

* * *

Gracias a Becky y a Irina por sus reviews. Ojalá Irina pudiera tener una cuenta de registro en FF para responder a sus preguntas n_n

"_A.S.K.K." y "I.L.D.C.O." son mensajes en código que se mandan Paola y Ken (para mayor referencia está la primera parte de "En lo más profundo de tus miedos"). El primero significa "Ai shiteru Karate keeper" y el segundo "Ich liebe dich chiisana onna". _

"_Eirina" es el apodo –oficial- de Kazuki._

_Touya y Kenji Wakabayashi son nombres dados por Lily de Wakabayashi a los personajes originales._

_Paola Wakabayashi, Hidetoshi Wakabayashi y Tomiko son personajes creados por Tsuki_W._

_Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Como impulsados por un resorte, Yoshiro, Hidetoshi, Ayaka y Genzo salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de su abuela, seguidos por Kenji que reaccionó más lentamente ya que se atoró al intentar tragar uno de los pedazos de pan que Touya le había arrojado. Por su parte, Paola y Touya no se movieron de sus lugares.

-¿No piensas ir? –le preguntó Paola

-No, supongo que con tantos ahí ya es suficiente –contestó su primo con indiferencia, agregándole sal a su comida

-¿Y a ti qué te hizo la abuela para que te importe tanto? –inquirió la chica con sarcasmo, dejando su tenedor sobre el plato

-Nada más recalcarme cada vez lo bueno que era Genzo, cuánto se parecía a mi padre y a mi abuelo y todo lo que yo debía esforzarme para que él no tome mi lugar como sucesor de la familia –explicó su primo, comenzando a comer- ¿Y a ti?

-¿Recogerme como a un animal de la calle y luego abandonarme en un internado te parece poco?

-Cierto, fue ella la que te dejó botada ahí –dijo Touya, en un tono que parecía estar comentando una vieja y divertida anécdota

-Ajá…

-Pues nada, supongo entonces que nosotros dos no tenemos nada que hacer ahí arriba, simplemente quedarnos aquí a esperar a ver qué pasa

-Supongo… -murmuró Paola, encogiéndose de hombros, mirando de reojo hacia las gradas, sintiendo una punzada de culpa en el pecho

Cuando entraron en la habitación grande fue la sorpresa para todos al ver que la abuela Wakabayashi tenía los ojos abiertos, con la mirada clavada en el techo. Ayaka ahogó un grito de emoción, mientras que sus hijos y nietos sonreían contentos.

-Mamá, ¿puedes escucharme? –dijo Yoshiro, sentándose junto a ella

Sin embargo la mujer no se movió ni dijo nada.

-Mamá, ¿puedes entender lo que te estoy diciendo? –repitió su hijo, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta

-Hay que llamar al médico –dijo Hidetoshi desanimado- Debemos decirle que abrió los ojos, aunque aparentemente no es más que eso

-Es un signo de mejoría –opinó Genzo tratando de ser optimista

-¿Y si no fuera así? –dudó Kenji, mirando a su hermano

-No digas eso –lo regañó éste- Mejor ve a llamar al médico

-Sí, _aniki_ –contestó Kenji, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

Mientras sus tíos, su padre y sus primos se encontraban en la habitación de su abuela, Paola había dejado de comer. Se encontraba apoyada sobre el dorso de sus manos, con la mente lejos de ahí.

-Qué te pasa –le preguntó Touya, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Eh…nada –murmuró ella, acomodándose en la silla- Ya terminé de comer, me voy a mi habitación –agregó, marchándose seguida por la mirada extrañada de su primo

Estaba por entrar en su habitación, pero se detuvo. Puso la mano en el picaporte, pero no abrió la puerta. Miró de reojo hacia la última puerta del pasillo. Apretó el agarrador de la puerta, exhaló fastidiada diciendo una palabrota por lo bajo, luego soltó el agarrador y se dirigió hacia la puerta del final del pasillo.

No tocó, simplemente empujó con cuidado la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, y se asomó. Todos los que ahí estaban ni se percataron de su presencia y le daban la espalda. Se aproximó en silencio y sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando notó que su abuela se encontraba con los ojos abiertos. Genzo le dijo a su padre que iba a ver por qué Kenji estaba tardando, cuando volteó y se dio cuenta que su prima estaba ahí.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al notar que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, llamando la atención de todos los demás que no sabían a quién le estaba hablando

-Sí, obvio –respondió Paola tratando de fingir naturalidad, limpiándose bruscamente los ojos

-Abrió los ojos, pero no responde –comentó Genzo, pensando que si su prima estaba ahí era porque después de todo, y aunque quisiera aparentar que no era así, la condición de su abuela le preocupaba

-El Dr. Friedman está en camino –anunció Kenji, entrando súbitamente en la habitación- Fue difícil localizarlo porque me dijeron que estaba en cirugía –añadió, adelantándose al seguro reclamo de su hermano mayor acerca de su retraso

-Entonces vamos a esperarlo aquí –dijo Yoshiro, que no se había movido del lado de su madre

Esperaron por alrededor de cuarenta minutos, cuando la sirvienta tocó a la puerta indicando que el médico estaba ahí. Paola seguía ahí, parada, mirando como hipnotizada hacia el lecho donde se encontraba su abuela. Muchos pensamientos daban vuelta su cabeza hasta casi marearla por la confusión que le creaban. Recordaba vagamente la primera vez que había visto a su abuela, una mujer elegante, fuerte, estricta y decidida. Nunca había sido realmente cariñosa con ella, aunque en realidad no lo era con nadie, ni siquiera con Genzo y sus hermanos. Sin embargo, en un par de ocasiones mientras vivía con ella, su abuela solía hablarle con cierto afecto, aunque la mayoría de las veces la corregía o criticaba todas las cosas malas que hacía.

Para Paola, la imagen de su abuela le resultaba demasiado ambigua. No era algo tan definido como con su abuelo, quien siempre la vio con malos ojos y casi ni le permitía acercarse a él. Si bien al principio su abuela era muy indiferente hacia la muchacha, aún así trataba de darle las mismas cosas que les daba a sus primos, sin hacer diferencias. Y cuando se hizo cargo de ella trató de darle las comodidades que necesitaba, aunque la chica sentía que la había acogido más por no sentirse sola cuando quedó viuda, como quien adopta un animal de compañía. Por todo eso, Paola jamás entendió qué sentía en realidad su abuela con respecto a ella, lo que no sólo confundía sus pensamientos, sino también sus emociones.

Por algo, se decía a sí misma Paola, al poco tiempo de su llegada al Toho había intentado ser "una buena niña", porque en el fondo quería la aprobación de su abuela, no sólo para que la saque de ahí, sino porque realmente quería ser aceptada por ella, quería que la quisiera. Para Paola, el haber sido dejada en un internado era un castigo que tenía que cumplir sin saber por qué, y aunque jamás lo entendiera, pensaba que si se portaba bien un día su abuela iría por ella. Pero el tiempo pasó y su abuela jamás volvió para llevarla de regreso con ella, por lo que la chica decidió que estaba gastando energías en vano y que era mejor comportarse como le viniera en gana, ya que de ahí en adelante estaría sola y debía salir adelante como sea.

Si bien para ella estaba claro que el mutuo rechazo con su abuelo la había llevado a odiarlo, a su abuela nunca la odió realmente. Sí le había dolido el hecho de que la dejara en un internado siendo tan pequeña, pese a sus ruegos porque no lo hiciera. Pero a más de eso ella no podía reprocharle nada más grave. Después de todo, gracias a su abuela había aprendido a vivir lejos de la familia que tanto la lastimaba y a formar una pseudo familia con sus amigos. ¿Será que ésa era la intención de su abuela desde el principio? ¿será que ella sabía que la chica nunca sería feliz estando con su familia de sangre y por eso decidió alejarla de ellos como una forma de protegerla? Cómo saberlo. No sólo porque su abuela ya no estaba en condiciones de responder a esa pregunta, sino porque tal vez Paola jamás tendría el valor de querer saber la respuesta.

El médico entró, pidiendo a los familiares que se retiren mientras examinaba a la mujer. Luego de varios minutos les permitió el ingreso nuevamente.

-Si bien es un buen signo que haya abierto los ojos, el pronóstico sigue siendo malo –dijo el médico con seriedad- Aún no presenta respuesta a estímulos, así que su condición no ha variado mucho

-¿Qué recomienda doctor? –preguntó Hidetoshi

-Como les había dicho anteriormente, pueden llevarla a Múnich para que la vea el Dr. Metzger, que es el mejor neurocirujano del país –respondió el Dr. Friedman- Pero moverla y llevarla hasta allí quedaría bajo responsabilidad suya. Como su médico, yo no recomiendo que la muevan, después de todo el pronóstico no es bueno

-¿Entonces dice que sí y luego que no? O es que definitivamente ya no entiendo nada de alemán –dijo Paola de repente, en tono molesto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- ¿No se supone que como su médico usted debería ayudarnos a decidir y no por el contrario confundirnos más?

-Paola… -dijo su tío en tono de regaño

-Ella tiene razón –la apoyó Genzo- Sus palabras resultan confusas, doctor. Nos habla de la posibilidad de llevarla a Múnich, posibilidad de la que usted mismo nos habló, pero enseguida nos dice que usted no apoya la idea. ¿Cómo procedemos entonces?

-Entiendo la situación por la que están pasando –alegó el médico, mirando de soslayo a Paola como preguntándose quién rayos era ella- Pero debo ser honesto con ustedes. Aún siendo tratada por el Dr. Metzger, no creo que la Sra. Wakabayashi vaya a mostrar mejoría alguna. Su edad es un factor que le juega en contra, y las complicaciones que ha estado presentando aún más

-¿Está diciendo que aunque haya abierto los ojos ella jamás despertará? –inquirió Ayaka, con lágrimas en los ojos

-Estoy diciendo que es muy probable que ella quede en ese estado hasta que su corazón se canse y deje de latir –explicó el Dr. Friedman, causando un impacto doloroso en los familiares de la mujer

-¿Y entonces por qué abrió los ojos? –inquirió Yoshiro aún con cierta esperanza

-No lo sé, puede ser una mera respuesta del sistema nervioso, como un reflejo. Tendríamos que hacerle más exámenes para darle una respuesta más clara –contestó el médico- De todos modos, la decisión de que ella se quede o vaya hasta Múnich es de ustedes

-Gracias por venir doctor, nosotros le informaremos de nuestra decisión en cuanto la tengamos... –dijo Hidetoshi

-Nos la llevaremos a Múnich –dijo Genzo decidido, sorprendiendo a sus padres, a su tío y al propio médico- Agradezco su honestidad, doctor, pero como familia nosotros no podemos perder la esperanza de que mi abuela pueda mejorar, aunque eso no pase pronto. Y si el mejor neurocirujano está en Múnich y él no puede venir hasta aquí, nosotros la llevaremos hasta él para que él la evalúe y nos dé su opinión

-Sí, yo también creo que eso será lo mejor –opinó Kenji seriamente

-Mi abuela siempre decía que en otoño le gustaba más el clima de Múnich porque aquí en Hamburgo llueve más y hace más frío –comentó Paola en tono neutral- Así que por qué no llevarla hasta allí. Quién dice y sintiéndose en un mejor ambiente para ella hasta puede reaccionar. Ella siempre ha sido así, demuestra claramente cuando algo no le agrada, y tal vez se puso terca para despertar sólo porque no quiere estar más aquí –sugirió esbozando una media sonrisa sarcástica

-A mí también me gusta más Múnich que Hamburgo –comentó Touya fingiendo indiferencia. Desde hace varios minutos escuchaba atento apoyado en el umbral de la puerta- Además, no es que mi abuela confiara demasiado en usted, doctor. Si lo llamaba era porque no le quedaba de otra –añadió en tono burlón, lo que ofendió al médico quien se limitó a aclarar la garganta y ponerse rojo

-Supongo que no necesita esperar por nuestra respuesta, doctor. Nos llevaremos a mi abuela a Múnich –anunció Genzo

-Nosotros aún no opinamos –se quejó Hidetoshi

-Somos cuatro contra tres –alegó Kenji

-Sí, y que Touya haya estado aquí para votar cuenta por tres más –acotó Paola en tono divertido, mientras su primo la miraba de reojo

-Pero… -intentó decir su padre, sin embargo, Yoshiro lo interrumpió

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de todos los trámites para el traslado de mi madre a Múnich –dijo Yoshiro, poniéndose de pie, ya que se encontraba nuevamente sentado junto a su madre- Le pido que usted nos entregue los documentos médicos necesarios que el neurocirujano necesitará ver allá

-Pero Yoshiro… -murmuró su hermano, nada convencido por la decisión

-Agradecemos todo lo que hizo por mi suegra hasta ahora, doctor –intervino Ayaka, inclinándose con respeto- Pero como usted dijo, la responsabilidad recaerá sobre nosotros a partir de ahora

-Si ya lo han decidido, no me queda más que desearles buena suerte y que encuentren un apoyo a la esperanza a la que se aferran –respondió el Dr. Friedman, extendiendo una mano que Yoshiro estrechó, mientras éste se inclinaba respetuosamente- Le pediré a mi secretaria que mañana mismo les entregue los documentos que necesitarán

-Entonces yo me comunicaré con los encargados del servicio del helicóptero ambulancia para llevarla a Múnich mañana temprano –dijo Kenji, sacando su celular

-Yo le confirmaré a los del hospital Deutsches Herzzentrum que mi abuela llegará mañana –dijo Touya, mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos- Qué, no me gusta dejar nada para más tarde, así que ya hice una pre-reserva –explicó, como si lo que había hecho no fuera algo del otro mundo

-Así que ella no te importaba –pensó Paola divertida y a la vez conmovida al escuchar al mayor de sus primos

-Gracias por todo doctor –dijo Genzo, mientras él, sus padres, su tío y Kenji se inclinaban ante el médico a manera de agradecimiento

-No tienen nada que agradecer. Manténganme al tanto de cualquier novedad, por favor –pidió el Dr. Friedman, para luego marcharse acompañado por Hidetoshi

-Le pediré a Elke que alquile una casa en Múnich, y que mientras tanto reserve habitaciones en un hotel –anunció Ayaka, saliendo de la habitación

-Quién es Elke –quiso saber Paola

-La asistente de mi madre aquí en Alemania –respondió Genzo con indiferencia

-Pues vaya nombre más feo –opinó la chica con sinceridad

-Y la de nombres más feos que hay en este país, algunos parecen marcas de embutidos –comentó Touya con burla

-O de electrodomésticos –dijo su prima, esbozando una sonrisa

-Dejen de estar diciendo tonterías y mejor vayan a empacar, saldremos mañana temprano –dijo Yoshiro, algo entretenido por los comentarios sin sentido de su sobrina y su hijo mayor, que en aquél momento caían como suavizante a la difícil situación por la que estaban pasando

-¿Empacar otra vez? –protestó Paola- Para eso dejaba mis maletas hechas

-Pídele a Tomiko que lo haga por ti –sugirió Touya, mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta

-¡Buena idea! Pero dónde se metió mi nana que no la vi por aquí cuando el matasanos ése estaba hablando –dijo la chica

-Se quedó abajo, no quería venir. Me dijo que no era adecuado –contó su primo

-Cuándo entenderá que ya es parte de este desastre llamado familia Wakabayashi… –suspiró Paola con cierta resignación, desapareciendo por la puerta junto con Touya

-A veces pienso que ambos tienen la misma edad mental –comentó Yoshiro cuando ésos dos se fueron

-No sé si la misma edad mental, pero sí la misma mente retorcida –opinó Genzo con sinceridad, que se había quedado con él, ya que incluso Kenji se había ido a hablar por teléfono

-Je, probablemente –bufó su padre cansinamente- Por cierto, gracias hijo

-Por qué me agradeces

-Por habernos ayudado a tomar la decisión de llevar a mi madre a Múnich

-No tienes que agradecerme eso. Yo no perderé la esperanza hasta el último momento –anunció el portero- Nunca me he dado por vencido, y menos me daré por vencido por alguien a quien quiero

-Lo sé –dijo su padre, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- Pero ni yo mismo sé si tener esperanza nos causará más dolor en el futuro

-Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible

-Eso también lo sé –admitió Yoshiro, con una débil sonrisa- Por cierto, no es necesario que vayas con nosotros. Sé que tienes que entrenar y no es fácil para ti irte así como si nada a Múnich

-No creo que haya problema si hablo con el entrenador y le explico para qué necesito ir a Múnich –explicó Genzo- Además no perdería muchos días si ya casi es fin de semana. Puedo volver el lunes

-Haz lo que debas, pero no dejes de cumplir tus responsabilidades con tu equipo –aconsejó su papá

-Siempre he cumplido papá, no te preocupes –contestó su hijo en tono tranquilizador- Iré por algunas cosas a mi departamento y le preguntaré a Karl si puede ayudarnos estando en Múnich

-¿Pero él no estaba aquí hoy?

-Sí, pero se iba a ir en su coche hoy mismo, así que para mañana seguro ya estará de vuelta allá

-Entonces habla con él y, antes que nada, que disculpe por tener que molestarlo tanto

-No te preocupes papá, se lo diré…

-Y Genzo…por favor ten paciencia con Paola. Esto no está siendo fácil para ella –le pidió su padre, mirándolo como en súplica

-Esto no es fácil para nadie –respondió Genzo, sintiendo que de alguna manera su padre lo estaba regañando

-Sabes a qué me refiero

-Supongo…

-Y será más difícil para ella –comentó Yoshiro más para sí- Sabrina está en Múnich

-¿Qué? –murmuró su hijo, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo que Sabrina está allá?

-Llegó hace unos meses y nos hizo saber que había vuelto a Alemania –contó Yoshiro- Mi madre lo sabía, y nos pidió que si llegara a ponerse mal le pidiéramos a Sabrina que venga

-¿Y para qué? –inquirió Genzo, imaginando el coraje que le causaría a su prima saber aquello- Papá, Paola no puede ni ver a su madre

-¿Por qué crees que te digo que le será más difícil? –confesó su padre, bajando la mirada con tristeza- Por eso trata de ser paciente con ella. Sé que no se llevan muy bien, pero por favor, trata de apoyarla…

-Lo haré hasta donde ella me deje, porque eso no depende sólo de mí –respondió Genzo, sintiendo pena por Paola- Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a hablar con el entrenador, aún puedo encontrarlo

-Está bien, ve. Mañana nos vemos aquí

-Sí. Hasta mañana papá –dijo el portero japonés, marchándose

Yoshiro lo vio marcharse. Luego volteó para contemplar a su madre.

-Vamos a salvarte mamá, entre todos lo vamos a conseguir, ya lo verás –murmuró el hombre, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Aquella noche fue pésima para la germano-japonesa. Soñaba lo mismo una y otra vez, como una sombra que no la dejaba por más que ella intentara correr. Estaba de nuevo parada frente a la puerta del Toho, su abuela nuevamente junto a ella diciéndole que debía quedarse ahí. La vio dar media vuelta y marcharse, y no importaba cuánto gritara por ella porque su voz no salía, y su abuela simplemente seguía caminando hasta desaparecer. Caía de rodillas, exhausta de gritar y llorar, y se cubría el rostro con las manos.

De pronto sentía una mano en su hombro, y al bajar las manos y levantar la mirada, Kazuki, Ken, Kojiro, Takeshi, Shimano, Furuta, Naoko…todos sus amigos estaban frente a ella, sonriéndole. Kazuki le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Entonces sentía dos pares de manos agarrándola de los brazos para pararse, y al mirar descubría que eran Becky y Ayumi que, sonriéndole, le ayudaban también a ponerse de pie. Ella sonreía y sentía una sensación de calidez en el pecho. Pero a continuación todo se ponía oscuro, sus amigos alrededor desaparecían y lo único que veía era gente desconocida, caminando de aquí para allá apresuradamente, y entonces se daba cuenta que estaba de regreso en el aeropuerto de Moscú. Su celular sonaba y ella contestaba extrañada. Al otro lado del teléfono una voz desconocida le decía que llamaba de parte de sus tíos, comunicándole que los trámites de renuncia al Toho se habían iniciado, así que ya no volvería. El mundo se abría bajo sus pies, y ella caía en un abismo sin fin, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones queriendo estallar en su pecho, y entre ellas imperaban el sentimiento de soledad y despedida que tanto odiaba. De pronto Paola despertó respirando agitada, sentada sobre su cama, con sudor en la frente. Vio alrededor y sólo la tenue luz de la luna atravesaba sus cortinas. Otra vez ese sueño, o mejor dicho, esa pesadilla. Cuándo dejaría de tenerla…

Al día siguiente cada quien hizo lo pactado, y alrededor de las once unos paramédicos acompañados de dos enfermeras subían con sumo cuidado a la señora Wakabayashi a una camilla de la ambulancia que luego la llevaría hasta el helipuerto del hospital más cercano. Yoshiro y Genzo acompañarían a la mujer durante el vuelo hasta Múnich, mientras Ayaka, sus hijos, Hidetoshi y Paola se dirigían al aeropuerto de Hamburgo para tomar un avión hasta aquella ciudad. Por decisión de sus tíos, Tomiko se uniría más tarde a la familia en Múnich.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Múnich se encontraron con que Karl los esperaba para acompañarlos al hotel donde se alojarían por unos días hasta conseguir una casa para todos. No hace falta decir la cara de fuchi que puso Paola al verlo, ni la cara de "respira profundo" que Karl puso al verla a ella.

-Definitivamente los alemanes son todos iguales –comentó Paola en tono burlón, mientras Karl saludaba a Hidetoshi y Ayaka- Yo vi uno igualito a este allá en Hamburgo –añadió, señalando y mirando al alemán de pies a cabeza

-Es el mismo –dijo Touya divertido

-Si Alemania fuera un álbum de figuritas, habrían muchas repetidas –añadió la chica, pasando de largo a Karl que rodaba los ojos fastidiado

-Ya la debes conocer –dijo Kenji esbozando una sonrisa, mientras le daba la mano al alemán

-Lastimosamente sí –respondió Karl haciendo una mueca de hastío

-Discúlpala, Paola simplemente no sabe medir lo que dice –intervino Ayaka al escuchar aquella respuesta

-No se preocupe Sra. Wakabayashi, trataré de encontrar la forma de tolerar a su sobrina –dijo el jugador, con una sonrisa forzada

-Ojalá ella encuentre la forma de tolerarte a ti –comentó Touya en tono sarcástico, mirando de reojo a Karl, quien prefirió no responder al ya conocido hermano hostil de Genzo

Karl los condujo hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, donde le entregó a Touya un juego de llaves de un automóvil que había alquilado.

-Vaya, qué buen asistente eres –se mofó Paola- Tienes todo listo y calculado

-Puedes introducir la dirección en el GPS si no sabes cómo llegar –dijo Karl, ignorando a la chica, aunque ganas no le faltaron de responderle- Genzo me dijo que los llevara primero al hotel y que de ahí irían al hospital

-Qué buena coordinación tienes con mi hermano –lo "halagó" Touya- ¿Eres su novio o algo? –inquirió en tono burlón

-¡Touya! No digas cosas como ésa –lo regañó su madre

-Pero cuál es el problema mamá, éste es un país libre y poco conservador –se excusó su hijo, encogiéndose de hombros- Tienes que tener la mente más abierta ante la posibilidad de que tu hijo perfecto le lance balones a su mismo equipo –sugirió en evidente burla

Ante la gracia Paola fue la única que se echó a reír. Kenji tuvo que disimular la risa tosiendo. Hidetoshi sólo negó con la cabeza ante la falta de delicadeza de su sobrino. Mientras Ayaka hacía un gesto de estar sumamente avergonzada. Karl no respondió, ya que no era la primera vez que Touya lo atacaba o se burlaba de él o de Genzo, así que simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para abrirle la puerta de su auto a Ayaka.

-No te vayas a perder por la ciudad, Touya –dijo el alemán, mirándolo con sorna- Aunque me daría mucho gusto que eso pase –añadió, sonriéndole con sarcasmo

-Sé que sí Schneider –contestó Touya en el mismo tono, subiéndose al automóvil que el alemán había rentado- Aunque si, irónicamente dado que estamos en Alemania, este automóvil es japonés, dudo que eso pase –agregó, hablándole después de bajar la ventanilla del copiloto, asiento que iba a ser ocupado por Paola

Karl negó con la cabeza, algo divertido por la respuesta, y se subió a su automóvil. Ayaka se disculpó por las cosas que su hijo y su sobrina le dijeron. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de los automóviles, ambos partieron con rumbo al hotel donde se alojarían.

* * *

_Gracias a fbzmmx y kuroidono2 por sus reviews :)_

"_Aniki" es una forma de decir "hermano mayor"._

_Touya y Kenji Wakabayashi son nombres dados por Lily de Wakabayashi a los personajes originales._

_Paola Wakabayashi, Hidetoshi Wakabayashi y Tomiko son personajes creados por Tsuki_W._

_Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Después de registrarse y dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones, todos partieron rápidamente hacia el hospital Deutsches Herzzentrum, uno de los más reconocidos en Alemania. Cuando llegaron averiguaron si la abuela Wakabayashi había llegado y dónde se encontraba. Una enfermera les dijo que, evidentemente, la mujer había sido trasladada hace ya más de una hora a una habitación privada. Al llegar a la habitación indicada se encontraron con que Genzo y Yoshiro esperaban en el pasillo.

-Qué pasó, cómo llegaron –quiso saber Ayaka, agitada debido a la rapidez con la que había caminado hasta allí

-La presión le bajó un poco en medio vuelo, pero los paramédicos supieron estabilizarla –contó Yoshiro en tono preocupado

-¿Y por qué no están adentro? –preguntó Hidetoshi

-El Dr. Metzger ya está con ella y comenzaron con las primeras evaluaciones –explicó Genzo

-El apellido del hombre ése no me inspira confianza –murmuró Paola a Touya, y éste simplemente esbozó una sonrisa

-Ah Karl, gracias por traerlos –dijo el portero japonés al ver a su amigo, parado detrás de Touya y Paola

-No te preocupes, no fue ningún problema –contestó Karl

-Se hablan tan bonito que me dan ganas de llorar –le susurró Touya a Paola en tono burlón, y esta tuvo que aguantar la risa- Creo que ya tengo cuñado –agregó, disimulando la risa

-Si me gustaran los hombres, probablemente preferiría al hermano mayor de mi amigo –intervino Karl en tono sarcástico, susurrando a aquellos dos, ya que había escuchado los comentarios de Touya

-Yo paso, gracias –contestó el aludido tranquilamente, mientras su prima se cubría la boca evitando reír

Esperaron allí parados por varios minutos. De repente vieron aparecer al médico, un hombre maduro, rubio, de bigotes, con aire arrogante.

-En quince minutos van a llevarla a que le realicen una tomografía craneal actualizada –comentó el médico, dirigiéndose a Yoshiro- Cuando tenga los resultados, y una vez que lea la historia clínica y el informe que me enviaron de Hamburgo, les diré qué tipo de conducta llevaremos a cabo con su madre

-Sea sincero doctor. Ya que la revisó, ¿cuál es su pronóstico? –inquirió Yoshiro

-No les voy a mentir ni tampoco los voy a ilusionar. Las condiciones de la señora Wakabayashi son malas. Sin embargo, necesito conocer los resultados de esa tomografía para darles una respuesta más objetiva –explicó el Dr. Metzger, dándole luego algunas indicaciones a una enfermera- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –añadió, mirando a los familiares

-No, ninguna –dijo el padre de Genzo algo abatido, y los demás también negaron con la cabeza

-Esperaremos por los resultados que dice –comentó Genzo

-Bueno, entonces con su permiso –dijo el médico, marchándose

-¿Qué todos los alemanes tienen cara de estar oliendo mi****? –preguntó Paola, viendo con fastidio al médico que se iba

-Paola, cuida tu lenguaje –la regañó su tía al escuchar la palabrota- Aunque lo digas en japonés y ellos no te entiendan, está feo que digas las cosas de esa manera

-Okay tía, repito y arreglo, ¿qué todos los alemanes tienen cara de estar oliendo popó? –repitió la chica cínicamente

-Aparentemente… -contestó Touya, viendo descaradamente la cara de Karl, que lo miró con fastidio

-Déjense de tonterías –intervino Yoshiro molesto- Mil disculpas Karl, estos dos no piensan antes de hablar –se disculpó en alemán

-No se preocupe señor, ya sé que no piensan –alegó Karl en tono burlón, y los aludidos lo miraron ofendidos

-¿Qué acaso entiende japonés? –preguntó Paola a Touya en un susurro

-¿Recién te diste cuenta? El novio parece que le enseñó –respondió su primo divertido

-Ya podemos entrar, supongo –dijo Hidetoshi, ignorando las groserías de su hija y los comentarios fuera de lugar de su sobrino, abriendo la puerta e ingresando en la habitación

-No creo que todos podamos estar al mismo tiempo en la habitación con ella –hizo notar Ayaka

-Entren ustedes, con mi tío y Genzo –propuso Touya, dejando la broma- Nosotros estaremos aquí en el pasillo

-Yo iré por algo de comer, ya me dio hambre –dijo Kenji, marchándose hacia la cafetería

Hicieron como sugirió Touya, y a él y a Paola les tocó quedarse sentados en una banca en el pasillo, con cara de aburrimiento. De pronto se percataron que Karl también seguía ahí, apoyado contra la pared frente a ellos, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-A eso le llamo fidelidad –le susurró Touya a Paola en tono burlón

-Lo debe querer mucho –respondió la otra en el mismo tono, dizque conmovida, mientras ambos miraban con descarado interés al alemán

-Ya los oí, si disimulados no son –gruñó el chico, mirándolos molesto- Y para que se lo sepan, no me quedo sólo porque Genzo es mi amigo, sino porque conozco a su abuela y la aprecio

-¿Aprecias a mi abuela? –preguntó Paola con incredulidad- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-Claro, por qué bromearía con algo así –alegó Karl

-Cómo puedes apreciarla si ella no es lo que se dice una persona apreciable –dijo la chica

-He tratado con ella varias veces y siempre me habló con respeto –explicó el Káiser seriamente- Además sé que se preocupa por su familia

-Ahora resulta que la conoces mejor que nosotros –bufó Touya burlón

-Sé que no todos ustedes tienen un buen concepto de ella, pero no creo que no la quieran, sino no estarían aquí –dijo Karl, dando en el clavo con sus palabras, ya que ambos primos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto y no dijeron nada

Pasado el tiempo indicado por el médico, vieron a un par de enfermeros entrar en la habitación y luego sacar a su abuela en una camilla. Nuevamente, Yoshiro, Genzo, Hidetoshi y Ayaka decidieron ir con ella, mientras los demás, excepto por Kenji que aún no volvía, se quedaban a esperar en el pasillo.

Luego de algunos minutos de espera, Touya estiró los brazos desperezándose, y se levantó de su asiento.

-Voy por algo de comer –anunció en tono aburrido- ¿Quieres algo? –le preguntó a su prima

-No, yo estoy bien –contestó ella

-¿Y tú? –inquirió, mirando a Karl, que se sorprendió ante la pregunta

-Eh…no, yo tampoco quiero nada, gracias –contestó el Káiser con educación

-Bien, entonces ya vengo. Aprovecharé para ver si el flojo de Kenji sigue ahí o ya se fue a dormir a alguna parte –dijo Touya, marchándose

Ambos muchachos lo vieron irse, para luego volver a la misma posición en la que estaban, cada uno mirando en dirección opuesta al otro.

-Cuántas veces has estado en Alemania –inquirió Karl de pronto, intentando iniciar una conversación con Paola después de varios segundos en silencio

-Las suficientes como para saber que prefiero Japón –contestó ella sin mirarlo, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared

-Entonces no has visto lo realmente bueno de mi país –alegó el chico, mirándola con sorna

-Tampoco me interesa. En cuanto pueda me iré de aquí –dijo Paola, viéndolo con aburrimiento

-¿Y a dónde? Si tu familia está aquí

-Estás muy equivocado –aclaró la chica, separando la cabeza de la pared- Toda mi familia está en Japón

-Ya veo…Genzo me había comentado que tú crees que tu verdadera familia son los amigos que hiciste allá –comentó Karl, con una media sonrisa

-No sé por qué te comentó nada de mí, pero es cierto, ellos son mi familia –dijo Paola tajante

-¿Y sólo por ellos quieres volver? –inquirió el Káiser con curiosidad

-¿Por qué de repente tienes curiosidad sobre mí? –quiso saber Paola, enarcando una ceja

-No sé, no es que tenga particular interés en ti, pero al menos conversando de algo podemos pasar el tiempo –explicó el alemán tranquilamente

-Por qué, ¿cuánto más piensas quedarte aquí? ¿no estás aburrido? –preguntó la germano-japonesa

-Me quedaré hasta saber qué dice el médico de los resultados de la tomografía –respondió el chico, sentándose junto a ella

-Que bien, ¿no? ¡_lucky me_! –comentó Paola, en claro tono sarcástico

-Tú aún no sabes quién soy yo, ¿verdad? –quiso saber Karl, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, y girándola un poco para ver a Paola con una media sonrisa divertida

-Eres el amigo-asistente, tal vez novio, de Genzo –respondió Paola cínicamente- Un alemán rubito con cara de antipático y tintes racistas. ¿Algo más?

-Je, no soy nada de eso –alegó Karl ni un poco ofendido- Y si intentas ofenderme deberías tratar de ser un poquito más original –sugirió en tono burlón

-Mmmm…pues entonces, eres un alemán rubito con cara de antipático que me recuerda por qué no me gusta Alemania –dijo Paola

-Alemania no te gusta porque crees que aquí no está tu familia –dedujo Karl, y por la cara que puso Paola supuso que nuevamente había dado en el clavo- O qué, me vas decir que no es cierto

-No te voy a negar que es medio cierto, pero no es sólo por eso –contestó la chica, desviando la mirada

-Mmm…no te gusta Alemania porque no está tu novio –dijo el Káiser a modo de broma, pero al notar que Paola lo miraba con cara de sorpresa se dio cuenta que sin querer había atinado otra vez- ¿En serio tienes novio? –preguntó incrédulo

-Qué, no puedo o qué –se quejó Paola ofendida

-¿En verdad existe un ser con tanta mala suerte y tan mal gusto? –inquirió el alemán en tono burlón- Deberían hacerle un monumento…

-¡Mala suerte y mal gusto por qué! –exclamó la chica indignada- Ni que tu novia estuviera bendecida por los cielos al tener que aguantar a un patán como tú, que además es medio feíto –añadió con crueldad

-¿Medio feíto? ¿en verdad piensas que soy feo? –preguntó Karl ofendido

-¿Y no lo eres?

-Para que sepas tengo hasta un club de fans –se jactó el alemán- Y varias revistas juveniles me eligieron como uno de los hombres más atractivos de Alemania

-Eso demuestra lo mal que están aquí del gusto –bufó Paola- La cerveza les ha afectado el sentido común…

-Pff, cómo se nota que la que no sabe nada de buen gusto eres tú –bufó esta vez él, desviando la mirada

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, rayándosela mentalmente el uno al otro.

-¿En serio tienes novio? –volvió a preguntar Karl sin poderlo creer

-Y por qué la sorpresa –inquirió Paola con fastidio

-Digamos que tienes un carácter de los mil demonios, boca de camionero, eres una engreída, caprichosa y berrinchuda... Por eso, ¿en serio tienes novio?

-Sí, sí tengo –respondió ella ofendida- Y todo eso que dices él no lo ve…

-Con razón… -murmuró Karl enarcando ambas cejas

-¡Digo que no lo ve porque él ve las cosas buenas que hay en mí! –aclaró Paola indignada

-Ay, por favor, ni que lo bueno fuera tan evidente…

-Y tú qué, siendo así medio feíto, engreído, racista, insoportable, y de orientación sexual dudosa, ¿aún así tienes novia? –preguntó Paola frunciendo el ceño

-Ja, y a ti quién te dijo que tengo novia –respondió Karl en tono triunfal- Además no soy nada de eso, y mi orientación sexual no es dudosa, a mí me gustan sólo las mujeres

-Las mujeres y Genzo –aclaró Paola con sarcasmo

-Las mujeres y sólo las mujeres –repitió el Káiser

-Y Genzo dónde queda –fingió indignarse la chica

-Genzo es uno de mis mejores amigos desde que somos niños, sólo eso –explicó Karl con paciencia

-¿Mejores amigos desde niños? -murmuró Paola pensativa, de pronto la imagen de Kazuki se le vino a la mente

-Qué, ¿tú no tienes mejores amigos? –inquirió el alemán, al notar que la chica dejaba la actitud hostil

-Claro que sí –respondió ella en tono más neutral- Y los extraño… -añadió suspirando, por lo que el chico no supo qué más decirle

-Ya me cansé de esperar, iré por algo de tomar, ¿quieres algo? –preguntó Karl luego de algunos minutos en silencio

-No gracias –respondió Paola con indiferencia

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes –dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie

Paola lo miró de reojo, luego miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo y vio que una enfermera venía en esa dirección. El muchacho dio unos pasos, la chica sonrió con malicia y estiró el pie. Karl no se dio cuenta de la repentina aparición del pie de Paola, por lo que tropezó con él y fue a dar contra la enfermera, quedando abrazado de ella y con su rostro a sólo centímetros. Al ver la cercanía del muchacho la mujer se puso completamente roja.

-Yo…eh…lo siento –se disculpó Karl avergonzado, separándose rápidamente- Me tropecé…

-No…no se preocupe –balbuceó la mujer mirándolo encantada, mientras Paola disimulaba la risa

-Espero no haberla lastimado –dijo el chico apenado

-No, estoy bien –aclaró la enfermera bastante emocionada, marchándose luego a toda prisa

-Es la segunda que me haces, pero me las vas a pagar –amenazó Karl en voz baja, mirando furioso a Paola

-¿Yo? Yo qué hice, no tengo la culpa de tu torpeza –respondió ella cínicamente, dizque molesta por la "falsa" acusación

Karl iba a continuar la discusión, pero entonces vieron aparecer a Touya y Kenji.

-Como supuse, éste se fue a meter a la habitación de unos médicos residentes a dormir la mona –dijo Touya molesto, que venía jalando del cuello de la camisa a su hermano menor

-Es que tengo sueño, _aniki_ –se lamentó Kenji, bostezando

-Todos tuvimos que levantarnos temprano, pero no por eso andamos por ahí ocupando camas ajenas –lo regañó su hermano

-No entré sin avisar, unas médicas muy amables me dijeron que podía quedarme ahí –alegó Kenji con fingida inocencia

-No viniste aquí a coquetear, Kenji, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo –advirtió Touya seriamente

-Aish, qué aburrido eres a veces –se quejó Kenji, rodando los ojos- Y ustedes qué, por qué traen esas caras –inquirió, al ver el ceño fruncido con el que Karl y Paola los veían

-Nada –negaron ambos al unísono, evitando mirarse

-Anda, me cae que interrumpimos una linda escena de amor –se burló Kenji

-¿Escena de qué? –exclamó Paola ofendida

-Ninguna escena de nada –alegó Karl igualmente ofendido

-No se hagan, que no les queda –continuó el menor de los Wakabayashi- Dirán que se detestan, pero se nota que algo se traen –añadió divertido

-Yo no me traigo nada con éste –aclaró Paola haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la cabeza hacia Karl- Además ya les dije que tengo novio

-Un novio que no sabemos si existe –dijo Kenji burlón

-Ja, ahora resulta que hasta inventa novios –se burló el alemán

-¡Yo no invento nada! –exclamó la chica molesta- ¡Tengo novio!

-Y cómo se llama –preguntó Touya casualmente

-Mi novio es Wak… -iba a decir Paola, pero la repentina presencia de Genzo la hizo callar

-Qué, cómo se llama, Wak qué –insistió Kenji sin dejar la sorna

-La tomografía tardará un poco más, así que mamá me mandó a decirles que vayan a almorzar si quieren –dijo el portero japonés, notando de inmediato el incómodo ambiente entre los otros- Qué, qué pasa

-¡Paola estaba por decirnos el nombre del supuesto novio y nos interrumpiste! –se exasperó Kenji

-Que no es supuesto –gruñó ella

-Entonces cómo se llama –insistió Touya divertido

-No les pienso decir –determinó Paola, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

-Porque no existe –dedujo Karl con crueldad- Si ya decía yo que semejante santo no podía existir

-¡Que sí existe! –exclamó la chica con fastidio

-Ya dejen de hablar tonterías y díganme si irán o no a comer –los interrumpió Genzo, impaciente

-Ya que no pude comer por andar buscando al vago del Cuatro ojos, yo iré a comer –respondió Touya, mirando de reojo a Kenji que fingía demencia

-¿Y ustedes? –quiso saber el portero, viendo a su hermano menor y a su prima

-No tengo hambre, pero iré con Touya –contestó Paola de mala gana

-Yo también iré –anunció Kenji sonriendo

-¿Y tú, Karl? ¿quieres ir con ellos o…?

-¡No! –exclamaron al unísono Karl y Paola, sorprendiendo a Genzo

-Quiero decir, no. Me quedaré un rato más hasta saber qué dice el médico, pero si toma mucho tiempo me iré a entrenar –dijo el alemán

-Bien, entonces cuando terminen vuelvan aquí. Espero que para entonces tengamos a la abuela de regreso en su habitación –comentó Genzo, que no quiso indagar más acerca de la reacción de su amigo y su prima

-Eso espero… –murmuró Touya, marchándose seguido de Kenji y Paola, que infantilmente le sacó la lengua al alemán antes de irse

-Tu prima es una joya… -comentó Karl de malas pulgas

-Je, lo sé –bufó Genzo esbozando una sonrisa

Después de comer en un restaurante cercano, Touya, Kenji y Paola volvieron a la habitación de la abuela Wakabayashi, quien estaba de vuelta allí. Karl ya se había ido. Genzo y Yoshiro se encontraban dentro, mientras que Hidetoshi había ido por algunas bebidas para ellos. Cuando los tres se disponían a entrar, se toparon con Ayaka, que iba de salida.

-Paola, quédate, necesito hablar contigo –dijo la mujer, mientras Touya se encogía de hombros y miraba a su prima con cara de "qué habrás hecho esta vez", entrando luego junto a Kenji

-Qué pasa, tía –quiso saber Paola de mala gana

-Mañana partiré hacia Japón –anunció Ayaka- Así que te pido que te comportes como debes en la situación por la que estamos pasando

-No sé a qué te refieres –alegó la chica con descaro

-Claro que sabes. Los comentarios de burla con Touya están fuera de lugar, así como las respuestas groseras a Karl –explicó su tía seriamente- Sé que estás habituada a hacer o decir lo que quieres, pero ya no eres una niña y debes pensar antes de actuar

-Ya lo sé, tía –respondió Paola en tono aburrido

-Escúchame. No podemos estar atentos a lo que haces o dices todo el tiempo, porque tenemos que estar pendientes de lo que pase con la abuela Natsuki –dijo Ayaka, tomando a su sobrina por los brazos- Sé que no estás a gusto aquí, pero te pido que por favor cambies de actitud

-Y cambiar por qué, si técnicamente estoy obligada a quedarme –reclamó Paola

-Porque si no cambias no sólo vas a hacerle la vida imposible a los demás, sino que también te la harás a ti misma –explicó su tía con cierta pena- Así que considéralo, por favor…

-Déjame ir a Japón contigo, por favor –dijo de repente la chica, zafándose y tomando esta vez ella a su tía por los hombros

-No puedes, debes quedarte

-Volveré contigo cuando tú lo hagas, lo prometo –suplicó Paola

-No. Tienes que quedarte –dijo Ayaka con seguridad- Mientras nos acomodamos veremos también qué profesores particulares contrataremos para que puedas dar tus exámenes finales de Instituto aquí en Alemania. Además, mi viaje a Japón será breve, y si vas conmigo sé por seguro que ya no querrás volver

-Pero tía…

-Pero nada. Realmente me duele que no entiendas la situación en la que estamos, pero confío en que te darás cuenta muy pronto –dijo Ayaka, quitando delicadamente las manos de su sobrina- Ahora me iré al hotel para arreglar mis cosas para viajar mañana. Nos vemos más tarde –agregó, marchándose seguida por la mirada impotente de su sobrina

Los días pasaron. El Dr. Metzger les había dicho que debido a la lesión que había causado el derrame cerebral no había nada que una cirugía pudiera hacer por la señora Wakabayashi. Sin embargo, ella seguiría en observación y bajo tratamiento, al menos hasta que, como había dicho el Dr. Friedman, su cuerpo se cansara de estar en esas condiciones.

Genzo había tenido que volver a Hamburgo, y sólo iba a Múnich los fines de semana que no tuviera partido o algún día se semana con autorización de su entrenador. Karl iba a visitar a la abuela de los Wakabayashi casi a diario, aunque sea para preguntar si había alguna novedad. Ya que su amigo no podía estar ahí, no quería dejar a su familia sola, aunque eso le costara tener que aguantar las burlas y sarcasmos de Touya y Paola. Sin embargo, para suerte del alemán, Touya no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo y tuvo que irse a Taiwán por negocios.

Mientras tanto, Ayaka ya había regresado de Japón con las cosas de Paola, y finalmente habían podido mudarse a una linda casa en Múnich. Cuando no estaba en casa, Paola estaba en el hospital matando el tiempo. Consideraba que no tenía sentido quedarse todo el día ahí si su abuela no tenía signos de mejoría, pero ya que se aburría más estando en su casa, al menos en el hospital encontraba a Kenji o a alguna otra persona a quien exasperar.

Aquél día Genzo había ido a Múnich con Kaltz. Sus padres necesitaban arreglar algunos asuntos de su empresa, así que el portero decidió que él los reemplazaría quedándose con su abuela. Ya que Touya no estaba ya ahí, y sus mejores amigos habían llegado, Karl fue a acompañarlos. A Paola no le quedó de otra que ir al hospital, ya que solía turnarse con Kenji cuando el otro estaba ocupado o necesitaba hacer algo. El detalle era que más de una persona tenía que estar ahí en caso de que se presente cualquier necesidad, así uno saldría y el otro se quedaba. Como Hidetoshi también estaba ocupado trabajando, los nietos de la mujer tenían que ayudar a sus padres.

A Kaltz le había dado pena que la chica esté sentada sola en el pasillo, ya que en ese punto ella y Karl no podían estar en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo porque ardía troya; por lo que fue a hacerle compañía. Así que, aprovechando que los padres de Genzo ni el tío de este estaban ahí, Karl decidió que era hora de hacer pagar a la Wakabayashi todas las que le debía, que ya eran varias.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –le dijo Karl a Genzo, y éste lo miró de reojo

-Qué favor –quiso saber el japonés algo extrañado, ya que el Káiser no era de los que pedían favores

-Dile a Paola que por alguna razón en media hora tiene que ir a donar sangre para tu abuela –pidió el alemán

-¿Que le diga qué? ¿para qué? –preguntó Genzo confundido

-Tú sólo hazme el favor de decirle eso –dijo Karl, esbozando una media sonrisa

-¿Qué estás planeando?

-No es nada malo, sólo quiero gastarle una broma

-No puedo hacer eso, después de todo es mi prima… -alegó Genzo, responsablemente

-Sigue diciendo que tú y yo somos novios –le recordó su amigo en tono casual

-Ahora vengo –contestó el portero inmediatamente convencido, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Afuera, Paola le mostraba a Hermann las fotos que tenía en su celular, hablando orgullosa de las cosas que había pasado con sus amigos en Japón. El muchacho simplemente se limitaba a escucharla, porque nunca antes la había visto hablar tan emocionada, al punto que los ojos le brillaban cuando hablaba de ellos.

-Y éstos son los amigos con los que tenía que graduarme –dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, mostrándole una fotografía donde aparecían Ayumi sonriendo tímidamente, Becky en pose diplomática, y Takeshi con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Éste es el novio que dices tener? –se atrevió a preguntar Hermann, mirando detenidamente a Takeshi- Parece menor que tú

-A ver, para empezar no es "un novio que digo tener", sino que lo tengo –aclaró Paola con indignación- Y sí, Takeshi parece menor, pero de hecho es mayor que yo por unos cuantos meses. Y no, él no es mi novio, él es novio de ella, de la monja –aclaró, señalando en la imagen a Becky

-¿Una monja y tiene novio? –se alarmó el alemán, enarcando las cejas, viendo a Becky y pensando que con esa cara no parecía una mujer tan fresca

-Jajaja, no es monja de verdad, yo le digo así porque es bien mojigata –explicó Paola divertida

-Ahhhhh…

-¿Y éstos quiénes son? Se me hacen conocidos –inquirió Kaltz, cuando la imagen cambió, apareciendo una donde estaban Ken y Kazuki con ella parada en medio de ambos

-Ellos…ellos son los que más extraño –murmuró ella, viéndolos con tristeza

Hermann iba a preguntar si alguno de ellos era su novio, ya que por la actitud de la chica éso era obvio, pero la repentina presencia de Genzo los interrumpió, por lo que la chica apagó la pantalla rápidamente.

-Paola, en media hora tienes que ir a donar sangre –anunció su primo sin mayores preámbulos

-¿Donar sangre? ¿para qué? ¿y por qué yo? –preguntó Paola frunciendo el ceño

-Porque debido al golpe que sufrí en la rodilla durante el último partido estoy tomando analgésicos y no puedo donar yo –respondió Genzo seriamente- Y no, por si lo quieres sugerir, ni Karl ni Kaltz pueden donar sangre –añadió, robándole la idea a su prima

-Aish, en mala hora suplí a Kenji –refunfuñó Paola, mientras su primo se reía por dentro, esperando a la vez que lo que sea que haya planeado Karl no sea demasiado pasado

Genzo volvió a entrar y cuando se volvió a sentar, Karl se puso de pie y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. El Káiser salió, ignorando a Paola que lo veía con el ceño fruncido, y se fue hacia la enfermería, que quedaba a unos metros de la puerta de la habitación de la señora Wabakayashi. Una vez allí, buscó a la enfermera con la que había chocado aquella vez que Paola le había metido zancadilla, ya que desde entonces la mujer solía saludarlo con timidez.

-Hola Gretchen –saludó Karl sonriendo de par en par

-Je, cómo está –respondió ella con la cara sonrojada al ver al atractivo muchacho hablándole

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –dijo el chico, verificando que no hubiera nadie más ahí que oyera su petición

-Claro, si lo puedo hacer, seguro

-¿Será que puedes conseguirme una orden para un examen diagnóstico?

-¿Para usted? –inquirió la enfermera con curiosidad

-No, para mi hermanastra –inventó el alemán- ¿Recuerdas a la chica de cabello negro que a veces está conmigo? Ella y yo somos amigos de la familia de la señora de la habitación 615

-Su…¿su hermanastra? –repitió la enfermera sorprendida, ya que ambos no se parecían ni en el blanco de los ojos, y como ella no entendía japonés nunca se enteró que Paola era uno de los nietos de la señora Wakabayashi

-Sí, mi padre se casó con su madre…Pero bueno, el asunto es que ya que estamos aquí quiero aprovechar de que se haga unos exámenes que necesita –explicó Karl haciéndose el acongojado- Su madre murió de cáncer hace años y…pues desde que llegó a mi familia yo la he estado cuidando –añadió teatralmente

-Oh, lo siento…

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda, ¿lo harás? –inquirió el chico, mirándola coqueto- Claro que, por obvios motivos, nadie debe saber de esto ni que ella es mi hermanastra –aclaró, con fingida inocencia

-No se preocupe, su secreto está seguro conmigo –aseguró la mujer, mirándolo seriamente- Yo ahora mismo le consigo la orden que necesite –ofreció, poniéndose a buscar entre varios papeles, sin percatarse de la sonrisa maliciosa del alemán

Después de conseguir lo que necesitaba, tan tranquilo como salió, Karl volvió a la habitación y le dio a Genzo un sobre con el papel adentro. Cuando el japonés leyó lo que ahí decía tuvo que aguantar la risa.

-Ella no va a caer –le aseguró sonriendo divertido

-Claro que sí, porque le dirás que no debe abrir el sobre, que sólo el médico encargado lo hará –explicó su amigo en tono triunfal

-No sé cómo conseguiste esto, de paso tan pronto, pero si Paola se entera que fuiste tú…

-Ya me debe varias, y el cómo lo conseguí no importa. Dáselo y finge demencia

-Me va a querer matar –advirtió Genzo sin poder evitar sonreír

-Una vez hecho, aunque nos mate, nadie nos quitará lo reído –respondió Karl divertido

Genzo suspiró y, tal como le dijo su amigo, fue a darle el sobre a Paola, diciéndole que debía ir a cierto lugar del hospital, entregar el sobre y seguir las indicaciones que allí le dieran. No fue mucho lo que le dijo, pero igualmente tuvo que aguantar la risa, más cuando Paola le creyó todo y luego de disculparse con Hermann, se fue.

-Qué hicieron –inquirió Hermann mirando a sus amigos con desconfianza, cuando entró después de quedarse solo ante la ausencia de Paola

-Nada –dijeron ambos al unísono, con una sonrisota tal en la cara que ponía en evidencia su mentira

Refunfuñando aún por su mala suerte, Paola llegó hasta el lugar donde le había dicho que le sacarían la sangre.

-¿Imagenología? –murmuró extrañada, leyendo el cuadro que había en la entrada

Estaba por ir a preguntarle a alguna enfermera si no se habían equivocado al indicarle la puerta, cuando un enfermero abrió la puerta del lugar, y la vio parada enfrente.

-Eh…yo… -quiso explicar la chica

-Pasa –dijo simplemente el hombre, permitiendo que Paola entre

Algo confundida, Paola entró y vio que era una pequeña sala con un par de sillas, junto a otra puerta que estaba cerrada.

-Eh…me dijeron que venga para esto –dijo Paola, entregándole el sobre al enfermero

El hombre tomó el sobre, lo abrió y leyó lo que decía el papel. Cuando leyó el diagnóstico presuntivo que allí figuraba miró a Paola con cara de asombro, enarcando ambas cejas, pero no le dijo nada.

-Entrarás en un minuto –dijo el enfermero, y desapareció tras la puerta cerrada

Paola se sentó y mientras esperaba se puso a mirar alrededor. No había mucho interesante que leer, sólo algunos panfletos que mencionaban la prevención de algunas enfermedades, y otros que indicaban los preparativos para otros tantos exámenes. Entonces la puerta se abrió, y el enfermero volvió a aparecer.

-Entra –le dijo

Al entrar, la chica miró confundida la sala que allí había, porque había una camilla y unas pantallas como de televisor apagadas. Alrededor no vio nada como refrigeradores o algo donde haya sangre a la vista.

-¿Cumpliste con la preparación? ¿no comiste? –dijo el enfermero, yendo por unas hojas

-Eh…sólo tomé algo de jugo en el desayuno –respondió Paola extrañada por la pregunta

-¿Tomaste los laxantes? –inquirió el hombre

-¿Cuáles laxantes? –quiso saber la chica, más confundida aún

-¿No los tomaste? –dijo el enfermero, ceñudo

-Eh…no –murmuró Paola sin terminar de entender para qué necesitaba tomar laxantes si sólo iba a donar sangre, aunque como nunca antes había pasado por el procedimiento no tenía idea alguna de lo que se hacía o no

-Jovencitos, siempre desobedeciendo… -murmuró él de mala gana, dirigiéndose hacia una vitrina de donde sacó un pequeño frasco de color blanco y se lo dio a Paola- Tómate esto y espera media hora. El baño está afuera, puedes usarlo –indicó, volviendo a salir

Paola recibió el frasco con cara de desconcierto. La verdad es que no quería ni preguntarle al enfermero por qué tenía que tomarse eso, o qué era, ya que el hombre tenía cara de pocos amigos. Volvió a salir a sentarse afuera de aquella sala y tomó el contenido del frasco, que dicho sea de paso sabía horrible. Cuando terminó tenía ganas de vomitar, pero se aguantó. Minutos después parecía que se había tragado maíz de palomitas y que éstas estaban reventando en sus intestinos. Desesperada, buscó el mentado baño y allá fue. Al salir vio que el enfermero la esperaba.

-El doctor ya está aquí, entra –dijo el hombre en tono nada amable, y la chica obedeció ya que no le quedaba de otra. Si tenían que sacarle sangre por ayudar a su abuela lo iba a hacer, aunque no le gustara la idea

Entró y vio a un hombre ya mayor, que se ponía un delantal de plástico, gafas y guantes. Los monitores ya estaban encendidos.

-Ahí puedes cambiarte, quítate todo lo de abajo y te pones la bata que está colgada –le dijo el enfermero, señalándole un pequeño espacio con puerta de cortina

-¿Cómo que todo? –preguntó Paola confundida

-Todo, pantalón, ropa interior, todo –repitió el hombre con impaciencia

Paola se rascó la cabeza sin entender y fue al espacio aquél. Resignada, porque no sabía para qué le pedían hacer tantas cosas extrañas, comenzó a desvestirse y luego se puso la bata como le habían dicho.

-Ojalá esto termine pronto porque ya me fastidié –pensó molesta, saliendo, asegurándose que la apertura trasera de la bata esté bien cerrada

-Ven por aquí –le dijo el médico amablemente, dando unas palmaditas sobre la camilla

Subió a la camilla y se echó, estirando bien el brazo. El médico le hizo varias preguntas sobre sus datos generales.

-¿Tienes familiares afuera? –inquirió el médico

-Eh…sí –balbuceó ella, pensando que Genzo estaría pisos más arriba en la habitación con su abuela

-Qué bueno, porque a veces uno sale con algunas molestias después del examen –explicó el galeno, que alistaba una aguja conectada a un tubo delgado que iba hacia un frasco de suero- Supongo que como es examen de solicitud externa, tu historia clínica la debe tener tu médico –comentó

-¿Mi médico? Supongo –contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros

-Te pondré esto, será sólo un pinchazo –dijo el médico, colocándole la aguja en vena para que el líquido pase

-La anestesia está lista –dijo el enfermero, acercándose con un pequeño vial y una jeringa

-¿Anestesia? –preguntó Paola asustada

-No te preocupes, estarás bien –trató de tranquilizarla el médico, que levantó de una fuente un tubo largo y grueso…

Mucho rato después, y aún medio mareada, Paola salió de aquél lugar. Caminaba con las piernas separadas como si fuera un pingüino. Su cara estaba roja por el coraje que sentía. Apretaba los dientes mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. Llegó hasta la habitación de su abuela, justo cuando Genzo salía para despedir a Karl que se iba.

-¡TÚUUUUUUUUU! –gritó Paola señalando acusadoramente a su primo

-Oh oh… –murmuró él preocupado, mientras Karl sonreía divertido al ver el caminar de la chica- Ah, ya volviste. Te tardaste –añadió cínicamente, tratando de parecer neutral

-¡Cómo no iba a tardar, maldito animal! –exclamó Paola furiosa, acercándose. Caminaba como si al juntar las piernas algo le doliera- ¡Eres un grandísimo hijo de p***, Wakabayashi Genzo!

-Qué te pasa, por qué me insultas –se hizo el ofendido su primo, fingiendo no entender

-¡Por qué cara** me mandaste a realizarme una colonoscopia! –reclamó su prima, que ardía de rabia, más aún por el dolor que le causaba el lugar por donde le habían insertado el colonoscopio

* * *

_Paola dice que el apellido del médico no le inspira confianza porque en alemán "metzger" significa carnicero._

"_Lucky me" es una frase en inglés que, básicamente, significa "qué afortunada soy"._

_La colonoscopia es un examen que se realiza con un tubo elástico y flexible que lleva una cámara y luz (el colonoscopio), y que se introduce a través del ano (jajaja)._

_Touya y Kenji Wakabayashi son nombres dados por Lily de Wakabayashi a los personajes originales._

_Paola Wakabayashi, Hidetoshi Wakabayashi y Tomiko son personajes creados por Tsuki_W._

_Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa le pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha._


End file.
